Vacances à Destiny Island
by Serya-chan
Summary: Lisez le titre SVP xD Je ne peux pas vous résumer cette histoire XD Sinon, c'est un AkuRoku... Joyeux AkuRoku Day en retard...J'ai honte D8 Désolée pour le titre pourri...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey les gens ! ^^ Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire ! Tout d'abord je vous souhaite en retard un très joyeux AkuRoku Day xD Cette histoire était justement prévue pour ce jour... mais à cause de plusieurs raisons que je ne développerai pas, je n'ai pas pu poster ça à temps... désolée pour le titre de cette fic, je n'avais pas d'idée XDD Je me suis trop défoncée à écrire ça... mais j'ai pas réfléchi à un titre XD PAS BIEN JE SAIS XD Enfin... je vous explique le truc : ce devait être UNE FOIS DE PLUS un ONE-SHOT... seulement il faisait 60 pages XD lors je le coupe xD Voici donc la première partie ! =) Bonne lecture !**

**Warning : Des fautes xD Beaucoup de fautes... enfin je pense qu'il y en a... même si je me suis relue XD**

* * *

Ah, les voyages en bateau ! L'occasion rêvée d'admirer l'étendue et la beauté de l'océan ! Qu'y a t'-il de plus agréable que de sentir le souffle du vent dans ses cheveux et son visage ? Beaucoup de choses, me direz-vous ! Seulement, en ce moment, ce n'était pas l'avis de ce petit blond appuyé contre la rambarde du bateau, observant le soleil se refléter sur l'eau et arborant sur son visage une pure expression de bien-être.

Seulement, comme dans toutes les croisières et autres voyages sur l'eau, il y a toujours ce petit détail pour venir tout casser :

« Beuuaaaaaaaaaaaaargh ! J'vais vomiiiiiirrr !! »

L'expression de bien-être laissa place à une expression de dégoût quand le petit blond vit un jeune homme à la crinière rose bonbon vider le contenu de son estomac dans la mer.

« Marluxia, va faire ça ailleurs ! Tu pollues la mer ! » cria une voix féminine derrière le jeune homme nommé Marluxia.

« Désolé, Larxene. » répondit le jeune homme à la jeune fille blonde à la coiffure d'insecte. « J'aime pas les voyages en bateuuaargh- »

En raison de la violence atroce de cette fic, l'auteur a préféré censurer cette scène susceptible de choquer les âmes les plus sensibles. Merci de votre compréhension :D

Roxas, car c'était ainsi que se nommait le blondinet, mit une main sur sa bouche, montrant le dégoût que lui inspirait la scène(Car malheureusement, lui, il a pu la voir cette scène méga gore... c'est ça d'être un personnage de fan fiction, jamais à l'abri du danger et de la violence ... comme je le plains :D). Enfin bon, tout le monde n'arrivait pas à supporter les voyages en bateau, ce n'était pas la faute de Marluxia.

« Courage, Marlu, on arrive bientôt de toute façon. Si tu en as marre du bateau, je te conseille d'aller faire trempette dans l'eau. Je suis sûre qu'on est pas loin d'avoir pied, ici. » dit Larxene, en se penchant derrière la rambarde, essayant d'évaluer approximativement la profondeur de l'eau.

« Hors de question que j'aille dans l'eau ! » rétorqua l'adolescent aux cheveux rose.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« ...C'est mouillé.(1) »

Mon dieu ! L'eau, c'est mouillé, mais qui l'aurait cru ?! Oo

« L'eau, c'est mouillé. Ouah. Une trouvaille qui mériterait le prix Nobel, Marluxia... »

Roxas et les deux autres adolescents tournèrent la tête et virent un jeune homme dont les cheveux coiffés façon emo recouvraient l'un de ses yeux couleur océan.

Il se baladait avec un livre du nom de « Comment se couper les cheveux sans se blesser, en 10 leçons. » De la grande littérature :).

« Te fiche pas de moi, Zexion. » cria Marluxia en tenant son pauvre ventre qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Le méchant.

« Non, mais je suis sérieux. Qui aurait cru que l'eau était aqueuse ? » continua le dit Zexion en refermant d'une main son livre, super intéressant, soit dit en passant.

« La ferme... » répliqua mollement Marluxia avant de vomir ses tripes par dessus bord.

« Ouais ! » continua Larxene, défendant son ami aux cheveux rose. « Tu te permets de te foutre de lui, alors que t'es pas fichu de te couper les cheveux correctement, sans te blesser. Ridicule... » ajouta t-elle, en faisant référence au livre que tenait Zexion en main.

Le garçon aux cheveux violets jeta un coup d'oeil à ce fameux livre.

« Tu parles de ce truc ? » demanda t-il en regardant le livre de travers, comme s'il s'agissait d'un torchon. « Tu te trompes. Il n'est pas à moi. Je l'ai emprunté à Demyx, car je n'avais plus rien à lire. »

« On parle de moi ?! » fit une voix enthousiaste derrière le groupe d'amis.

Un garçon blond à la coiffure punk surgit de derrière Zexion, un sourire idiot collé sur les lèvres. A en juger par les piles de magazine Closer qu'il tenait sous les bras, il était quelqu'un de très cultivé.

« Ah, d'accord... le fait que ce livre lui appartienne me paraît tout de même plus logique. » marmonna Larxene, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

« Hein de quoi ? » demanda Demyx qui n'avait pas suivi la conversation.

« Rien laisse tomber. » lui répondit Zexion en soupirant.

Demyx ne chercha pas à en apprendre plus sur la conversation et se replongea dans l'activité la plus intéressante qui soit : lire pour la cinquantième fois le Closer du mois de Juillet.

Agacé par les vomissements répétés du garçon aux cheveux roses, Roxas préféra s'éloigner, et alla s'installer sur l'une des chaises longues à leur dispositions pendant le voyage.

« Ok, l'eau, ça mouille Marlulu. Mais pourquoi tu refuses de te mouiller un peu ? On va passer des vacances au bord de la mer, tu sais... »

« Il est hors de question que je mouille mon maillot de bain... »

« ... »

« Un maillot de bain, c'est fait pour aller dans l'eau tu sais. » lui informa Zexion, un sourcil haussé.

« Le mien est beaucoup trop beau et sexy pour être mouillé... »

« Ah bon ? J'aimerai bien le voir, ton maillot ! » s'exclama Larxene, curieuse.

« Tu le verras en temps voulu... » fit Marluxia, une voix pleine de mystère.

« Non ! Je veux le voir maintenant ! A poil ! »

« Dégage ta main de mon froc, espèce de perverse ! »

« Vous pouvez pas la fermer un peu ?! Y'en a qui essayent de se reposer, au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué !! » hurla quelqu'un, apparemment très énervé.

Roxas sursauta à l'entente de cette voix qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien. Il redressa la tête, et vit un jeune homme dont les longs cheveux rouge pétant étaient coiffés en piques. Juste en dessous de ses pétillants yeux verts se trouvaient deux tatouages violets en forme de triangles inversés.

« Tiens, un revenant ! » fit Larxene en guise de bonjour au nouvel arrivant. « Bien dormi, Axel ? »

« Pas eu le temps de trouver le sommeil...vous faisiez trop de bruit... » marmonna Axel en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, d'un air endormi.

« Pauvre chou. » fit la blonde d'un air tristounet.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui, et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

« Gah ! C'était quoi ça ?! » cria le roux en la repoussant, puis s'essuyant la joue avec la paume de sa main.

« Bah... un baiser pour me faire pardonner. » répondit son amie en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le rougissement sur les joues du rouquin. « Ooh... il est gêné, trop mignon ! Je savais bien que tu m'aimais ! »

« Je suis pas gêné ! »

« Ne nie pas l'évidence. » rétorqua Larxene en faisant la moue.

De son côté, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise et laissa un air renfrogné apparaître sur son visage. Il décida de se lever pour regagner sa chambre, sans un mot pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Roxas ! »

Malédiction.

Le petit blond se figea. Il se retourna pour faire face à Axel, un grand sourire ancré sur les lèvres. Mais il disparut bien vite en voyant l'air renfrogné du petit blondinet.

« Euh... Ça va toi ? » demanda t-il, n'ayant rien de plus intéressant à dire.

« Fatigué. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit...? A trois heures de l'après-midi ? » demanda le rouquin, perplexe.

Heureusement pour le petit blond, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une autre excuse car on entendit un grand 'SPLASH' à côté.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Mes cheveux sont mouillééééés ! »

Axel et Roxas se précipitèrent vers le bord et virent Marluxia qui était visiblement tombé par dessus bord.

« Un Marluxia à la mer... » commenta Zexion, sans relever les yeux de son livre ô combien intéressant.

« Je me noie ! Au secours ! » s'égosilla le garçon aux cheveux rose en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué... mais tu as pied... » lui apprit Larxene.

Le garçon se calma et se rendit compte, en effet, que ses pieds touchaient le sol.

« Ha ! Je le savais ! Je faisais semblant ! »

« ... »

Roxas regarda devant lui et remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination : Destiny Island. Le groupe d'amis de la Cité du Crépuscule avait été invité par Sora, le cousin de Roxas, à venir passer des vacances dans la grande villa de leur famille. D'ailleurs, le jeune châtain attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son cousin et de ses amis sur le port de l'île, en compagnie de Riku, son armoire à glace de meilleur ami, dont les cheveux argentés lui retombaient devant les yeux, arborant une expression blasée, à cause du débit de parole que pouvait sortir Sora en dix secondes.

« Riku, Riku !! T'as vu ?! Ils sont arrivés ! Roxas est arrivé ! Roxas est arrivé !! Non regarde pas par terre, ils sont sur l'eau !! Regaaarde, ils sont arrivés j'te diiis ! »

Auquel Riku répondait en hochant la tête, trop épuisé par son meilleur ami pour pouvoir formuler une réponse vocale.

Roxas devait se préparer psychologiquement et physiquement, afin d'affronter l'enthousiasme de son cousin.

Le groupes d'amis alla chercher leurs affaires dans les chambres et se prépara à descendre.

Et comme l'avait prévu Roxas, Sora se jeta sur lui et le serra de toutes ses forces, pour que mort s'en suive... euh non quand même pas.

« Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir !!! » hurla Sora et serrant le cou du petit blond, qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

« Aagh... moi aussi... » répondit Roxas qui agonisait.

Commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la santé de Roxas(et pour la santé mentale de Sora qui était sur le point de tuer son propre cousin) Axel s'interposa entre les deux adolescents, éloignant Sora de son ami(avec l'aide de Riku, car le châtain était coriace.)

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sora invita le petit groupe à le suivre. Il se chargea, avec l'aide de Riku, de porter toutes les valises de ses invités, sauf celle de Marluxia, qui tenait trop à sa valise rose avec des fleurs pour qu'elle soit portée par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Kairi, la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku, accompagnée de ses soeurs, Naminé et Xion.

Axel fronça les sourcils quand il vit les deux jeunes filles précédemment citées se jeter sur Roxas dés qu'elles le virent. La blonde et la brune le serrèrent fort dans leurs bras.

« Ça fait super longtemps Roxas ! » s'exclama Xion en souriant chaleureusement à son ami, qui fit de même.

« Six mois, sûrement. » confirma Naminé en hochant la tête.

Les deux jeunes filles lancèrent simultanément un étrange regard à Axel qui marchait derrière eux. Les remarquant, Axel haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient à le regarder comme ça ? Il avait un truc sur le visage ou quoi ? C'est alors qu'il vit avec horreur Xion attraper la main gauche de Roxas, Naminé prenant possession de sa main droite. Elles l'entraînèrent un peu plus en retrait du groupe.

Une fois bien éloignés de tout le monde, Xion prit la parole, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors... ça a avancé entre vous depuis la dernière fois ? » demanda t-elle à son ami blond.

Le petit blondinet haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où la brune voulait en venir.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, Roxas. » continua Naminé en faisant la moue.

« Faire l'innocent ? »

« Ahlala... » soupira Xion en mettant sa main sur son front.

« Mais quoi ?! » commença à s'impatienter Roxas.

Naminé lança un regard complice à sa soeur, qui le lui rendit en hochant la tête. La blondinette sortit de son sac en plastique un petit carnet de croquis, et s'approcha de Xion, qui le feuilleta, un sourire indescriptible sur les lèvres. Une fois qu'elles semblèrent avoir trouvé une page du carnet qui leur convenait, elles le tendirent à Roxas, dont le visage commençait à perdre de ses couleurs, pour devenir rouge tomate ensuite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!!! » hurla t-il les yeux écarquillés, le regard parcourant la page du carnet que lui avaient tendue ses deux amies.

« Niiiahahahhahahahahaha ! » rigolèrent-elles en choeur, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

« ... »

Roxas avait complètement oublié que Naminé était une grande artiste. Elle avait un sacré coup de crayon et était très habile de ses mains; elle méritait d'aller dans l'une des meilleurs écoles d'art existantes. Elle était capable de dessiner tout(et n'importe quoi).

La particularité des dessins de Naminé était qu'ils étaient TRES détaillés...

Et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle le dessinerait de cette manière... en compagnie d'Axel... dans des situations assez... gênantes. En bref, des dessins très explicites. Plus Roxas tournait les pages du cahier, plus ses joues devenaient cramoisies.

« ... » fut tout ce que Roxas put 'dire' à la dernière page.

« Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?! » demanda Xion, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

« Ngh... »

« Je suppose que maintenant, tu comprends où on veut en venir. » ajouta Naminé en récupérant son carnet à dessins, car Roxas ne semblait plus avoir la force de le garder en mains.

Oui. Maintenant, Roxas comprenait TRES BIEN. Et il ne sut pas quoi dire à part :

« Non, ça n'a pas avancé... et de toute façon... je- »

« Roxas, Xion, Naminé ! Vous venez ?! » cria Sora, au loin, sûrement déjà arrivé dans la grande villa.

Essayant de cacher le rouge de ses joues, Roxas s'enfuit en courant, ne voulant pas entendre les représailles de Xion et Naminé, les plus grosses yaoistes perverses qu'il n'avait jamais vues de toute sa vie.

Les deux jeunes filles restées derrière échangèrent un regard complice, hochant la tête, puis partirent rejoindre leurs amis, sans dire un mot.

°-°-°-°

Le groupe étaient finalement arrivés dans la grande villa de la famille de Roxas et Sora. Ils étaient tous attablés, discutant gaiement de tout et de rien. Marluxia parlait du dernier slip rose avec des fleurs qu'il avait acheté à Pimkie, et de son magnifique parapluie rose sans fleur qu'il avait acheté à Clair's. Larxene lui répondit que c'était de la camelote, et le garçon aux cheveux rose répondit en sortant de la table en pleurant que personne ne comprenait jamais la beauté de ses goûts en matière de vêtements.

En bref, tout allait pour le mieux et tout le monde s'amusait bien. Sora avait annoncé que les triplées - comprenez, Xion, Naminé et Kairi – avaient préparé le repas. Ils avaient donc hâte d'y goûter, sachant que Xion était vraiment douée pour faire la cuisine. Mais le bonheur ne durait jamais très longtemps...

« C'est moi qui ai préparé le plat principal !! Régalez-vous tous ! »

Tout le monde se statufia. Et doucement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Kairi qui venait de dire cela.

Kairi, gants enfilés aux mains, déposa une grande marmite au beau milieu des invités, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fière d'avoir préparé le repas pour tout le monde. Elle prit une graaande louche, histoire de bieeen servir une graaande portion de la soupe qu'elle avait préparée avec amour pour ses amis.

« _Kairi, toujours aussi généreuse..._ » pensa amèrement Axel, regardant bizarrement l'étrange mixture qui glougloutait dans la marmite. Il avait oublié les 'dons culinaires' de la jeune rousse...

Roxas devint livide quand Kairi le servit. Il n'avait pas confiance. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient ingurgité quelque chose préparé par la jeune fille, tout le monde avait fait une indigestion, et n'était pas sorti dehors pendant trois jours. Il donna un coup de coude à Xion assise à côté de lui, qui se retourna discrètement, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de laissez Kairi préparer le plat ?! » chuchota t-il, horrifié.

« Ben quoi ? On peut bien lui laissez sa chance, non ? Je n'ai pas vérifié, mais je suis sure que c'est délicieux ! »

Et la discussion fut close.

Roxas sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un poser sa main sur son épaule. Et il sursauta une nouvelle fois quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Axel.

« Je crois... que j'ai vu quelque chose... bouger dans la soupe... » marmonna Axel à son ami.

Le petit blond replongea son regard sur la soupe. Mais ce ne fut pas pour vérifier s'il y avait bien quelque chose de mobile dans son assiette, mais pour ne pas regarder Axel. Lorsque son cousin lui avait annoncé qu'il l'invitait à venir passer les vacances chez lui, il n'était pas plus tenté que ça. Mais quand il lui avait proposé d'inviter des amis, Roxas avait tout de suite pensé à Axel. Là, tout changeait. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami invite ses amis de fac... dont Larxene. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la blonde, au contraire... mais sa présence à leurs côtés quand il était avec Axel le dérangeait un petit peu... Un peu beaucoup...la jeune fille avait tendance à monopoliser le peu de temps que Roxas pouvait passer avec Axel, ce que le petit blond ne supportait pas. Mais le blondinet n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'avouer à son ami, de peur de le vexer, et se disputer avec lui. Tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne saurait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il venait à se disputer avec Axel, pour ne plus jamais se reparler.

Et maintenant, il avait de plus en plus de mal à regarder Axel. Même si avant, il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux pendant plus de cinq secondes sans baisser la tête et rougir profusément. Mais depuis qu'il avait vu les dessins 'assez particuliers' de Naminé, il ne pouvait plus le regarder du tout.

Voyant que personne n'avait touché à sa soupe, Sora fronça les sourcils, et mit un coup de coude à Roxas, qui sursauta.

« Mange ! Sinon Kairi va se mettre en colère ! Et puis je suis sûre que c'est délicieux, cette fois. » chuchota t-il à son cousin, qui n'était pas rassuré plus que ça.

Ayant entendu Sora, Axel ne put s'empêcher de sourire sournoisement.

« Et bien Sora, puisque tu dis que c'est délicieux, nous te laissons l'honneur de manger en premier. » dit-il au jeune châtain, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sora, qui parut moins assuré tout à coup.

« Hors de question ! » cria t-il, sur la défensive.

...

Tout le monde regarda Sora avec de gros yeux ronds.

« Euh... je veux dire... vous êtes les invités ! A vous l'honneur ! »

_C'est à ça qu'il veut jouer ? D'accord... _pensa Axel, son sourire ne disparaissant jamais.

« Non, Sora. Tu as déjà eu l'amabilité d'inviter Roxas. Et de nous inviter, les autres et moi, alors qu'au départ ce n'était pas prévu. Tu mérites bien une 'récompense '. »

« Non mais je- »

« Si si. J'insiste. »

Avec tous ces regards braqués sur lui, Sora fut déstabilisé et ne put donc pas avoir le dernier mot. Il regarda le contenu de son assiette creuse avec une mine déconfite et prit une grande inspiration. Il sentit le regard de Kairi assis juste à côté de lui ce qui le força à accélérer les choses. Il ne voulait pas la vexer. Pas encore. Contrairement à la dernière fois où il avait avoué ouvertement à son amie qu'elle devrait prendre des cours de cuisine avant de finir par tous les tuer. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs suivi son conseil. Peut-être s'était-elle améliorée depuis la dernière fois ? Un peu plus rassuré par cette pensée, le jeune châtain saisit la cuillère à sa droite et prit une cuillerée de la... chose... ressemblant à de la soupe et la porta rapidement à ses lèvres.

Roxas vit alors le visage de Sora se décomposer. Ses yeux se fermèrent fortement et sa bouche se tordit dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce que le teint naturellement beige de sa peau se changea en bleu-vert. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Hmmm... ngh... c'est délicieux... Kairi ha ha ha. Tu as fait des progrès. » marmonna t-il, sans regarder une seconde son amie, qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il préférait encore lancer un appel au secours à ses amis et un autre regard signifiant « Ne mangez pas la soupe ! »

« Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise Sora ! Pour la peine, je vais t'en redonner tout de suite ! » annonça Kairi, en préparant une autre louche de sa soupe à verser dans le bol de Sora.

Et d'un coup, le châtain sentit toutes ses forces le quitter. Il s'effondra alors sur le sol.

Tout le monde se leva de table et rejoignit Sora, inerte sur le plancher.

« Mon dieu ! Il est mort !! » hurla Marluxia qui était revenu à table même si personne ne l'avait remarqué.

« Pauvre enfant. Mourir si jeune... » murmura Zexion en récitant une prière pour Sora.

« Une minute de silence pour Sora. » ajouta Larxene, l'air solennel.

« Noon Sora ! » pleura Kairi en se jetant sur le jeune châtain, qui par miracle rouvrit les yeux.

« Je l'emmène dans la chambre. Il est fatigué. » dit Riku en s'approchant de son ami, bien content de trouver une excuse pour ne pas avoir à manger le repas de Kairi.

Il le porta comme une princesse et disparut de la pièce après avoir passé la porte.

Roxas soupira, et se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Je suis fatigué aussi. Je vais aller dormir. » mentit-il, cherchant une bonne excuse pour sortir de table afin de ne pas manger ce qu'avait préparé Kairi.

Il se leva sans un mot et sortit de la pièce. Avant de quitter la salle, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Kairi dire :

« D'accord Roxas ! Je te réchaufferai ta part, tu la mangeras demain midi ! »

Enfer. Il était maudit. Sora et lui étaient tous les deux maudits.

Quand il fit pour refermer la porte de la salle à manger, il fut surpris de voir un pied l'en empêcher. Il s'éloigna un peu de la porte et vit Axel le rejoindre.

Encore, le garçon devint rouge pivoine.

« Tu vas vraiment dormir ? » demanda Axel avec un sourire en coin, marchant au côté de Roxas vers les chambres.

« Non... mais pas question de finir comme Sora. »

« C'est pas très sympa pour Kairi... »

« On voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude de la côtoyer. » grinça le petit blond, essayant de se souvenir toutes les fois où la rousse avait failli le tuer avec sa cuisine. « Enfin disons... c'est plus Riku et Sora que je plains. Moi je parle plus à Naminé et Xion. »

Axel ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger grognement quand son ami cita les noms des deux jeunes filles avec qui Roxas passait beaucoup de temps.

« C'est vrai qu'elles sont sympas... » dit Axel. Et il le pensait. Seulement, parfois il aurait voulu que toutes les foudres du monde s'abattent sur elles.

« Larxene aussi. » lâcha Roxas sans réfléchir.

Axel lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi tu parles de Larxene ? »

Le petit blond resta muet, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Cela lui avait échappé.

Devant le mutisme de son ami, Axel décida de continuer la conversation. Discuter avec lui devenait de plus en plus difficile en ce moment. Le blondinet ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois lorsqu'ils étaient sur le bateau pour venir, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Elles t'ont dit quoi tout à l'heure ? » demanda le rouquin en faisant référence au moment où Xion et Naminé l'avaient entraîné un peu plus loin du groupe. Cela le démangeait de savoir.

« Rien qui ne te regarde. Rien qui ne t'intéresserait. » répondit Roxas un peu trop rapidement, d'un ton froid et cassant dont seul lui avait le secret, et qui avait le pouvoir de troubler Axel.

« Désolé. »

« C'est rien. »

Mais Axel n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement. Il prendrait le temps de lui reposer la question un peu plus tard. Le petit blond semblait un peu troublé et énervé, et il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

Il ne savait pas que si Roxas était comme ça, c'était à cause de lui.

« Dis-moi... » commença le petit blond, d'un air hésitant.

« Oui ? »

« Tu...enfin...Larxene... » Axel fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son ami s'obstinait à lui parler de Larxene, alors que ce n'était pas le sujet.

« Quoi Larxene ? »

« Tu t'entends bien avec elle, non ? » demanda t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Son ami hocha juste la tête. Le jeune blond se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'approche de la question qu'il allait poser...

« Tu... enfin... depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez... tu n'as jamais pensé à... sortir avec elle ? »

Il voulait en avoir le coeur net, même si la réponse que lui donnerait Axel pourrait lui faire mal.

Ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que son ami lui pose cette question, le roux s'arrêta, les sourcils haussés.

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? » demanda t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« P-pour rien... juste pour savoir. » bégaya le petit blond, regrettant tout de suite de lui avoir demandé ça.

« Et toi ? »

« ...Quoi moi ? »

Le rouquin détourna le regard.

« Naminé et Xion... »

« Ah... »

Pourquoi Axel n'avait-il pas répondu à sa première question ? Et pourquoi la lui renvoyait-il ?

« Euh... je ne me suis jamais posé la question... » babilla le blondinet, troublé.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas répondu justement parce qu'il se passait effectivement quelque chose entre Larxene et lui, et qu'il ne voulait pas le lui dire.

Quel idiot... pourquoi avait-il posé la question...

« Je vois... » reprit Axel, gêné d'avoir posé la question. Mais il était quelque peu rassuré par la réponse que lui avait donné Roxas. Pour faire à ce que cela ne se voit pas trop, il prit un air décontracté et dit : « Mais si l'une d'entre elles te plaît, je pourrai t'aider à te rapprocher d'elle ! »

...

_Mince !_

Roxas se sentit blessé, même si cela partait d'une bonne intention. Essayant de ne pas le laisser transparaître, il se reprit et répondit :

« Merci. » Pourquoi il le remerciait alors que cela le blessait plus qu'autre chose ? « Compte sur moi, si entre Larxene et toi... enfin, tu vois. »

...

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!_

« Ouais, merci... » répondit Axel, essayant d'adopter un ton enjoué.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide... encore moins de la tienne, Roxas..._

Comment cette conversation avait commencé déjà ? Ils ne se souvenaient même plus. De quoi parlaient-il au départ ? Sûrement pas de cela... Ils avaient rarement eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls tous les deux, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils discutent de ÇA ?!

« Ça serait marrant si vous vous retrouviez ensemble un jour ! Vous vous ressemblez vraiment ! » dit Roxas, en ayant marre du silence qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Mais sa langue avait fourché, encore une fois.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?!_

_« _Pareil pour toi. Tu irais bien avec Naminé ou Xion. »

_Ce n'est pas ce que je veux !_

Ils avaient tous les deux voulu masquer la jalousie... sauf qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que ça finisse comme ça.

_STOP !_

_« _Bon je vais me coucher. » annonça Roxas, ignorant ce que venait de dire Axel. Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Moi aussi. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les chambres sans rien échanger d'autre, tous les deux trop gênés par la dernière conversation. Et même blessés.

_Je suis vraiment trop bête... _pensèrent-ils tous les deux, la tête baissée.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les chambres, ils cherchèrent celles qui leurs avaient été attribuées. Leurs noms avaient marqués sur des post-it collés aux portes. Roxas fut surpris de voir un petit mot collé sur l'une d'entre elle. Il décolla le post-it et lut ce qu'il y avait écrit. Il n'eut pas à observer plus longtemps pour reconnaître l'écriture de Xionet un petit dessin de Naminé à côté. Le représentant avec Axel, en version chibi.

« _Cette chambre sera votre petit nid d'amour ! 'Dormez bien' !_ » y avait-il écrit sur le petit papier jaune.

Il se sentit rougir.

_Mais je suis pas d'accord moi !_

« _PS : Ne discute pas. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. De toute façon vos valises ont déjà été placées dans la chambre. Les valises de vos amis ont été rangées dans les chambres du dernier étage. Comme ça, personne ne vous __entendra cette nuit ! MOUAHAHA ! __Ça sera une trèèèès longue nuit pour vous deux !_ »

...

Il allait les tuer. Toutes les deux.

Heureusement il avait déchiré le papier avant qu'Axel ne puisse lui poser de question.

« C'est notre chambre. » fut-il contraint de dire à Axel, qui le suivit dans la chambre sans dire un mot. Car, lui aussi était gêné de dormir dans la même pièce que son ami.

Et là, Roxas avait déjà réfléchi de quelle manière il allait trucider Xion et Naminé le lendemain.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Euh... on sera pas un peu à l'étroit quand même, là-dessus ? » demanda le roux en rougissant, espérant que Roxas ne le verrait pas.

« Pas grave. On pourra bien se serrer un peu. »

...

Le petit blond se donna mentalement plusieurs gifles quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ouais... »

_Nooooon ! _Pensa Axel en se demandant comment il pourrait réagir en voyant Roxas dormir paisiblement à côté de lui.

Sauf que Roxas était quasiment sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir cette nuit, avec son meilleur ami à ses côtés.

« Bon... je vais me changer... » annonça Roxas en retirant de sa valise le pyjama qu'il avait pris pour dormir.

Le rouquin acquiesça et ne dit rien d'autre, s'asseyant sur le lit pour voir s'il était confortable.

Mais le petit blond n'était pas à l'aise. Il sentait le regard d'Axel sur son dos, ce qui suffisait à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

« Euh... » commença le petit blond.

« Hm ? »

« Tu... Est-ce que... tu pourrais te retourner ? »

Pourquoi ? C'était ce qu'Axel avait envie de poser comme question. Ses autres amis se changeaient bien devant lui (sauf Larxene... mais il était pratiquement sûr que cela ne la dérangerait pas de se changer devant lui.). Quand il vit les petites rougeurs sur les pommettes de Roxas, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement irrésistible ainsi. Le blondinet était juste plus pudique que les autres. Trop mignon. Il se retourna sans faire d'histoire, même si c'était à contre-coeur.

Roxas se changea en vitesse, tournant le dos à Axel, et ce dernier dût se retenir de regarder derrière son épaule pour voir ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout de peau du petit blond.

Dommage pour lui, Roxas avait déjà fini de s'habiller quand la tentation fut trop forte et qu'il se retourna.

Il décida de se mettre en habit de nuit à son tour et se déshabilla devant Roxas, sans aucune gêne. Il n'était pas aussi pudique que lui.

Roxas ouvrit grand les yeux quand son ami commença à baisser son pantalon.

Gniiii ! C'était trop pour son pauvre petit coeur qui menaçait d'exploser d'une petite minute à l'autre ! Vite, regarder ailleurs et penser à autre chose ! Mais quand il regarda par la fenêtre, il vit Sora et Riku, derrière la fenêtre de la chambre en face, justement en train de se déshabiller eux aussi... et de...

( Scène censurée, car l'auteur a eu une petite pensée pour les lecteurs pas le-yaoi-ça-déchire-sa race-tellement-que-je-sais même-plus-parler-correctement-et-que-je-préfère-rire-comme-une-idiote-en-voyant-deux-mecs-s'embrasser-avant-leur-partie-de-jambes-en-l'air qui pourrait par le plus grand des hasards lire cette fic même s'ils sont pas 'y'a-rien-de-plus-beau-que-de-voir-des-mecs-se-faire-des-trucs.' Elle est gentille Serya-chan hein ? :D Non ? Ah...)

Roxas mit de suite une main devant ses yeux pour ne pas regarder.

Il avait complètement oublié de fermer les rideaux, et les deux garçons aussi.

Il le fit donc en premier, essayant de retirer de sa tête ces affreuses images mentales qui le tiraillaient de toutes parts. Mais quand ce fut fait, l'image d'Axel en train de se déshabiller revint. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur lui de cette manière ? Pauvre petit blond.

Il n'avait nul part où regarder... à part ses pieds. Tiens, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le sol était inintéressant.

Un bruit de draps le sortit de ses pensées. Il releva la tête et vit qu'Axel était déjà sous les couvertures. Il vint donc le rejoindre.

Axel dormait torse nu.

On voulait le tuer ou quoi ?

Il se mit sous les draps, faisant dos à Axel, pour que ce dernier ne voit pas les rougeurs de ses joues. Il éteignit la petit lampe posée sur la table de chevet et remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules.

Puis il repensa à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec son ami, au sujet de Larxene, Naminé et Xion. Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Maintenant, il était sûr d'une chose... il n'avait plus aucune chance avec Axel. Son coeur se serra douloureusement, et il sentit même les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Heureusement qu'Axel ne pouvait pas voir... il avait honte. Il était du genre à pleurer facilement. Lui qui pensait qu'il aurait du mal à s'endormir, il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. Il était complètement épuisé, et semblait presque avoir oublié qu'Axel était juste à côté de lui. Il s'endormit donc rapidement, toujours dos à son ami.

Axel de son côté n'était pas à l'aise. Déjà parce que le lit était un peu trop étroit, mais aussi à cause de la dernière conversation avec Roxas... De plus, il avait l'impression que Roxas s'éloignait de lui, et pas seulement parce qu'il lui tournait le dos en ce moment, profondément endormi. Quand il était avec Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia et Larxene, il voyait toujours le petit blond se tenir à l'écart. Ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de se voir souvent, étant tous les deux dans des écoles différentes. Il était déjà à l'université, alors que Roxas n'était qu'en première. Ils se connaissaient depuis les couches-culottes et ils n'avaient jamais été séparés jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à la fac. Il s'était alors rendu compte à quel point la présence de Roxas lui manquait. Ces vacances étaient l'occasion pour eux de se rapprocher, mais le blond restait toujours éloigné de ses amis et lui, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il sentit Roxas se retourner dans le lit. Il hésita à regarder derrière lui. Mais il le fit tout de même.

C'était la première fois depuis un certain temps qu'il voyait un Roxas paisiblement endormi éclairé par la faible lumière que diffusait la pleine lune dans la pièce. Et il était vraiment adorable.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu Roxas rien que pour lui.

Il se retourna complètement et céda à la tentation. Sans un bruit, il posa une main dans le dos du petit blond et l'attira contre lui doucement, faisant en sorte de ne pas le réveiller.

Et ce fut enveloppé par les bras d'Axel que Roxas dormit cette nuit-là.

°-°-°-°

Axel fut le premier à se réveiller. Il s'extirpa doucement des draps, reposant doucement le petit blond à ses côtés, toujours endormi.

Il put prendre le temps d'observer chaque trait de son visage d'ange. Il rougit violemment quand il dirigea son regard vers ses lèvres délicieusement rosées.

Non... il n'allait pas oser...

Et si... il pouvait difficilement résister face à Roxas.

Il plaça sa main sur la joue du blondinet, et approcha doucement ses lèvres vers celle de son vis-à-vis.

« DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !!! » hurla une voix un peu trop enthousiaste.

Axel sursauta et tomba du lit, se retrouvant les fesses contre le sol. Il se releva péniblement, remarquant avec surprise que Roxas n'était toujours pas réveillé.

Il releva les yeux et lança un regard meurtrier à Kairi qui était apparue dans la pièce, ne se demandant absolument pas si elle dérangeait.

« Kairi, on frappe avant d'entrer. » grogna le rouquin en se grattant la nuque d'un air fatigué.

Kairi rit de bon coeur (alors que ce n'était absolument pas drôle) et courut vers le lit un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se pencha vers Roxas, qui dormait toujours.

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu f- »

« DEBOUT ROXAS !!! » hurla t-elle dans l'oreille du petit blond, qui évidemment se redressa brusquement, le coeur battant.

Xion et Naminé arrivèrent en courant, alertées par la voix stridente de Kairi.

« Kairi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » hurla Xion, en éloignant sa soeur du lit.

« Mais Sora m'a demandé de les réveiller. »

« Mais ça les a dérangé alors qu'ils- »

Naminé fut interrompue quand Xion mit une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle regarda Axel, battant des cils et souriant de toutes ses dents, comme si de rien n'était, avant d'entraîner ses deux soeurs en dehors de la chambre.

« Désolée pour le dérangement ! Rendormez-vous ! Ou alors faîtes _autre chose_... » dit-elle, une voix pleine de sous-entendus(qu'Axel n'avait pas compris.) avant de refermer la porte de la chambre.

« Se rendormir ? Elle est marrante elle... » marmonna Axel en soupirant.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, Roxas s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais une nouvelle voix l'interrompit.

« Debout les gens !! » hurla une voix féminine. Encore.

Roxas baissa la tête quand il vit Larxene sur le pas de la porte. La jeune fille courut vers le lit et monta dessus, sans se demander si elle gênait.

« J'arrive au bon moment on dirait. » dit-elle en observant le torse nu d'Axel avec attention.

« Non pas vraiment non... » grogna le roux.

« Je me demande qui a bien pu nous attribuer chacun une chambre... alors que vous, vous vous retrouvez tous les deux ensemble ici, avec un seul lit. »

« Vous avez une chambre chacun ? » demanda Axel un sourcil haussé.

Roxas avait encore plus envie de tuer Xion et Naminé pour le coup. Axel allait tout comprendre...

« Oui ! Et je trouve ça dommage ! J'aurai voulu avoir ce magnifique corps contre moi... » dit-elle en faisant glisser sa main sur le torse d'Axel.

« Pas touche ! » Axel dégagea la main de son amie d'un geste brusque.

« Tu es bien trop timide... »

« J'en ai marre de tes- »

La conversation fut interrompue lorsque que les deux amis entendirent la porte se refermer. Roxas était parti.

Et à ce moment là, Larxene espérait qu'Axel ne verrait pas ce sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

°-°-°-°

C'en était trop pour Roxas. Il n'avait pas pu rester plus longtemps avec eux. Il n'aurait pas supporté de les voir s'embrasser, juste devant lui. Cela lui donnait la nausée.

Il était heureusement parti en prenant ses vêtements et sa serviette avec lui. Il n'aurait pas à retourner dans la chambre juste après sa douche, pour les surprendre en train de... Il ne voulait pas y penser. Cela lui faisait trop mal. Il accéléra le pas, étrangement pressé d'arriver jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se prendre une bonne douche froide pour se rafraîchir l'esprit et le réveiller. Il se mit alors à courir de plus en plus vite.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Xion et Naminé en train de discuter gaiement. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Xion en profita pour le saluer.

« Bonjour Roxas ! Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure quand Kairi a- »

Le petit blond passa devant elle en courant la tête baissée, l'ignorant complètement.

« Roxas ? »

Naminé mit une main sur son épaule, et la regarda d'un air inquiet. Cela ne lui avait pas échappé.

Elle avait très bien vu les larmes couler le long des joues de Roxas.

°-°-°-°

« Larxene. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui, vas-y ! »

« Je suis aux toilettes. »

« C'est une question ça ? »

« Non. »

« Et bien quoi ? »

« Et bien je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? »

« ... »

Larxene regarda curieusement autour d'elle.

« Hola oui. Oups. Je suis peut-être un peu trop près. »

« Non, c'est bon laisse tomber, tu peux rester. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non. »

« ... »

Larxene ressortit des toilettes en faisant la moue, et s'adossa contre le mur, attendant qu'Axel ait fini sa petite affaire. A l'autre bout du couloir, elle put voir Xion et Naminé discuter. Voyant l'air soucieux sur les visages des deux adolescentes, Larxene décida d'aller les rejoindre.

« Yo ! » fit-elle avant de faire éclater bruyamment la bulle de chewing-gum qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Les deux soeurs stoppèrent leur conversation un moment et sourirent nerveusement à leur aînée.

« Bonjour Larxene. Bien dormi ? » demanda Naminé.

« Oui, pas de problème. »

« Je vois... super. »

Et elle se tut, son sourire disparaissant, tout comme celui de Xion. Ce que Larxene avait bien remarqué.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Xion secoua négativement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas nous... mais Roxas... »

« Blondinet ? Il y a un problème avec lui ? » demanda Larxene, sérieuse, pour une fois.

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit Xion en baissant la tête.

« Et bien alors ? »

« Mais... il est introuvable. Il n'est plus dans la maison... nous ne savons pas où il a pu aller... » continua Naminé, aussi inquiète que sa soeur.

« Vous n'avez pas pensé à chercher dehors ? »

« Mais la ville est immense ! Nous avons déjà cherché le long de la plage... et il n'a pas pris son portable. »

Larxene croisa les bras et mit une main sous son menton, pensive.

« En effet, c'est inquiétant... je me demande ce que dira Axel en apprenant ça. »

« En apprenant quoi ? »

Les trois jeunes filles tournèrent la tête vers Axel qui ressortait tout juste des toilettes.

« Ferme ta braguette, et après je te répondrai. » dit Larxene, avec un sourire en coin.

Axel rougit de gêne et s'exécuta. La honte xD .

« Oui, donc c'est quoi le problème ? » demanda le rouquin, oubliant tout de suite la précédente situation assez gênante.

« Roxas a disparu ! » l'informa Xion, plus rapide que Larxene, et très paniquée. « Son portable est éteint. Je suis passée dans votre chambre et j'ai vu qu'en plus, il ne l'avait pas pris. Nous avons cherché sur le bord de mer mais sans résultat ! La ville est tellement grande que- »

« Chuut Calme-toi ! » l'interrompit Larxene. « Ce n'est pas en paniquant que nous le retrouverons. »

La plus grande blonde se retourna pour regarder Axel, mais se rendit compte que ce dernier n'était plus là.

Elle soupira bruyamment et invita les jeunes filles à la suivre en dehors de la maison pour aider le rouquin dans ses recherches.

« Axel est vraiment trop pressé... »

°-°-°-°

Roxas était parti. Du moins il avait quitté la ville.

Il avait emprunté l'un des radeaux de pêcheurs sur la côte et avait quitté la ville.

Il avait besoin de s'aérer un peu la tête, et de se tenir éloigné de ses amis, juste un petit moment.

Le petit blond regarda droit devant lui, et vit à l'horizon la petite île où il avait décidé de se rendre pour se détendre. Destiny Island était composée de deux îles. Une principale où vivaient tous les citadins. Et une beaucoup plus petite, servant plus à un terrain de jeux qu'autre chose. Il se souvenait y venir souvent quand il était petit, avec Sora, lorsqu'il venait passer des vacances chez lui.

Arrivé à destination, Roxas tira le radeau sur le sable avec la rame, avant d'observer les lieux.

Rien n'avait changé.

Il voyait encore Sora et Riku se battre à l'épée(en bois) ensemble près de la plage. Il voyait encore Sora pleurer comme un bébé quand il perdait, et Kairi le consoler gentiment, toujours une petite trousse de secours avec elle. Naminé et Xion n'étaient jamais très loin, la brune parlant de tout et de rien pendant que sa soeur l'écoutait en dessinant. Roxas se souvenait que lui, il comptait les points pendant les duels de Sora et Riku. Il se souvenait également que Sora n'avait jamais été en mesure de le battre à l'épée.

Parfois, Tidus, Selphie et Wakka, trois autres bons amis qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis un certain temps, venaient les rejoindre.

Il dirigea son regard un peu plus loin et se souvint d'un petit passage secret juste derrière la cascade. Avant de l'emprunter, il accepta de se mouiller un peu en mettant sa tête sous l'eau.

Puis il suivit le petit chemin juste derrière l'arbre et la petite cascade, menant à une petite grotte.

Tout était sombre et Roxas n'avait pas pris son portable exprès pour ne pas être dérangé pendant son petit moment de détente. Mais au final, cela lui aurait été bien utile pour s'éclairer. Quel imbécile.

Quoi qu'il en fût, les yeux de Roxas arrivèrent tout de même s'accommoder au faible éclairage.

Puis il observa en silence.

Il y avait toujours cette étrange porte en bois. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'ouvrir, et personne n'avait jamais su où elle menait. Mais ce n'était pas son problème pour l'instant, et il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il regarda le mur de pierre, et fit glisser sa main sur chaque dessin qui avait été fait à la craie. L'un d'eux attira particulièrement son attention.

Anciennement, il représentait Sora et Kairi. Roxas se souvenait qu'il était déjà entré dans cette grotte étant plus jeune. Il avait déjà vu ce dessin auparavant. Cependant, il avait été modifié depuis le temps, car le petit blond vit qu'un troisième visage avait été mis entre ceux de Sora et Kairi. Celui de Riku. Le visage de la jeune rousse avait même été barré.

...

Riku ne manquait pas d'air. Roxas espérait sincèrement que Kairi n'avait pas encore vu ce dessin, cela lui aurait brisé le coeur. Il vit également cet étrange objet entre le visage de son cousin et de son meilleur ami. Une étoile. Non. Un fruit paopu. Une légende racontait que si l'on partageait ce fruit avec quelqu'un, ils resteraient unis pour l'éternité.

C'était donc vrai. Riku et Sora étaient vraiment ensemble. Quoique, il en avait déjà eu confirmation la nuit dernière quand il les avait vus sur le point de...

« Urgh... affreuses images mentales... » marmonna Roxas en se frappant la tête contre le mur.

Il resta le front collé contre le mur un petit moment, l'air pensif. Il tourna les yeux vers le bas, et vit une craie blanche sur le sol.

Il la saisit lentement et commença à griffonner quelque chose sur le mur. Il n'était pas spécialement doué pour le dessin, mais il se débrouillait. Il arrivait au moins à dessiner son visage.

Puis il s'arrêta soudainement quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à dessiner un deuxième visage à côté du sien.

Axel.

Il lâcha la craie et sortit en courant de la grotte.

Il était venu sur cette île pour se détendre afin de justement ne pas penser à son meilleur ami. Mais il avait fallu qu'il rentre dans cette fichue grotte. Quel idiot !

Il s'approcha du bord de mer et s'assit sur le tronc d'un arbre.

Une nouvelle erreur.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un arbre paopu.

« Stupide légende ! » cria Roxas en sautant du tronc de l'arbre, pour se précipiter vers le radeau qu'il avait pris pour se rendre sur la petite île.

Il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

°-°-°-°

Après avoir accosté sur la plage de l'île principale, Roxas descendit du radeau et alla gentiment remercier le pêcheur qui le lui avait aimablement prêté, même si sa petite escapade sur l'île n'avait fait que le frustrer encore plus.

Le blondinet mit les mains dans ses poches et commença à marcher le long de la plage. Il se demandait ce que les autres faisaient. Sora avait demandé à Kairi de les réveiller, Axel et lui. Il avait sûrement prévu d'aller se promener à travers les rues de la ville. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté sur la petite Destiny Island, mais ses amis devaient sûrement être en train de le chercher pour partir en ville.

« Roxaaaas ! » cria une voix, au loin derrière lui.

Le jeune blond se retourna et vit Sora courir vers lui.

« Roxas ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tout le monde te cherche ! » cria son cousin une fois devant le blond.

« Désolé... j'étais allé me promener sur l'île. » répondit Roxas en pointant vers le large, pour aider Sora à repérer la petite île au loin.

« L'île ? Ah mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu que tu voulais y aller ? On s'y serait rendu tous ensemble ! »

« Désolé. »

« C'est bon, c'est pas grave. Mais ne refais plus ça, d'accord ? Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Axel, il était fou d'inquiétude. » continua Sora avec un petit sourire.

Roxas haussa les sourcils.

« Axel...était inquiet ? »

« Un peu qu'il était inquiet ! Il a même pensé que tu t'étais fait enlever par un violeur ! »

« Ah...euh d'accord... » répondit le petit blond, gêné.

Les deux cousins sentirent quelques gouttes d'eau leur tomber sur le bout du nez et levèrent les yeux vers le ciel.

« Aah... je crois que c'est mort pour aller en ville ce matin... » se désola Sora en laissant retomber ses épaules. « On rentre ? »

Le blondinet hocha la tête pour approuver et suivit son cousin jusqu'à la petite villa sur le bord de mer. Plus il se rapprochait, plus Roxas pouvait entendre plusieurs voix crier son nom.

« Roxaaaaaaas ! » la voix de Larxene.

Ce qui signifiait qu'Axel ne devait pas être bien loin. La blonde était toujours collée à lui.

Le petit blond sursauta quand il sentit de longs bras l'entourer par derrière. Il savait déjà à qui appartenaient ses longs cheveux roux posés sur son épaule.

« Axel ? »

« Ne t'éloigne plus jamais comme ça, j'ai eu super peur. »

Roxas retint son souffle quand son ami ressera son étreinte, et se sentit soudainement coupable. Il n'avait pas voulu être dérangé, et il n'avait prévenu personne de sa petite escapade. Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui, même Axel.

« Désolé, j'aurai dû vous prévenir. » s'excusa Roxas en se dégageant d'Axel, gêné par la présence de Sora, qui se raclait la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Le rouquin grogna de mécontentement. Pourquoi y avait-il toujours quelqu'un pour les déranger ? D'abord Kairi, ensuite Larxene, et maintenant Sora.

« Vous vous ferez des câlins de couple plus tard. Pour le moment, on doit rentrer avant que la pluie ne nous tombe dessus. »

Les deux garçons rougirent profusément aux mots employés par le châtain et restèrent silencieux pendant tout le reste du chemin vers la grande villa.

°-°-°-°

La météo annonça qu'il pleuvrait jusqu'au lendemain, par conséquent le petit groupe d'amis décida de rester dans la villa, au chaud jusqu'à ce que l'orage prenne fin.

Sora avait proposé à ses amis de passer la soirée à jouer à divers jeux, de sociétés, vidéos et autres. La soirée se passait extrêmement bien, jusqu'à ce que Larxene annonce qu'elle avait des bouteilles d'alcool dans son sac. Oui, car toute personne normalement constituée se balade avec des bouteilles de vodka et de scotch sur soi :D.

Évidemment, tout le monde se jeta dessus et à la fin de la soirée tout le monde, sauf Roxas, se retrouva bourré. Naminé et Xion avaient commencé à bouger dans tous les sens. C'était ce qu'elles appelaient 'La danse universelle des yaoistes perverses' qu'une certaine no-life yaoiste perverse mega geek auteur de fanfictions yaoi pas intéressantes du nom de Serya-chan inconnue de tous avait fini par élaborer toute seule dans son salon après s'être cassé la gueule à plusieurs reprises en essayant d'inventer les pas de sa propre danse, d'après ce qu'avait expliqué Xion complètement défoncée à Kairi.

« L'imbécile. » pensa tout fort Kairi, à propos de cette Serya-chan. Vexée, l'auteur de fanfiction fit en sorte que Kairi se fasse assomer par quelqu'un pendant la soirée. En effet, Naminé arriva et assomma sa soeur avec une keyblade(en caoutchouc made in Taïwan :D). Mais la jeune blonde glissa sur une peau de banane qui se baladait dans le salon et s'évanouit. Xion décida de faire pareil et alla tout sourire se cogner contre un mur parce qu'elle voulait faire comme ses soeurs. Les triplées se retrouvèrent donc toutes les trois étalées par terre à la fin de la soirée.

« SEX IS IN THE BOCAL !!! » hurla Larxene alors que cela ne voulait strictement rien dire. Mais elle s'en fichait et ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte vu qu'elle était complètement pétée. Pour preuve, elle se jeta par la fenêtre(du rez-de-chaussée), et s'endormit sur le gazon, en compagnie de Demyx et Zexion affalés l'un sur l'autre. Et personne ne savait où était Marluxia, mais tout le monde s'en fichait.

Étant le seul à avoir réussi à rester sobre, Roxas se retrouva bien embêté de voir que tous ses amis n'étaient pas en état de parler. Il se souvenait avoir vu Riku porter Sora jusqu'à leur chambre. On se demande bien ce qu'ils vont faire, mais ça, ça ne nous regarde pas, même si nous sommes de pauvres yaoistes perverses avides d'en savoir plus.

Il essaya de réveiller Xion, toute en délicatesse, en lui donnant quelques coups de pied, mais sans résultat. Et ce fut pareil pour Naminé et Kairi.

Sentant la fatigue venir, Roxas bailla et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre, mais trébucha sur quelque chose au sol, et s'étala par terre.

Le petit blond essaya péniblement de se redresser, mais se retrouva emprisonné par de grands bras. Roxas écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait la tête collée contre le torse d'Axel, qui s'était endormi par terre, comme les autres.

Malgré la gêne, Roxas ne se sentait pas en état de résister à Axel, et s'endormit dans ses bras, une nouvelle fois.

°-°-°-°

Axel se réveilla en pleine nuit, se sentant étrangement flagada. Il plaqua une main contre son front, et se rappela de la soirée bien arrosée qu'il avait passé avec ses amis quelques heures plus tôt, pas étonnant qu'il ait affreusement mal au crâne, ça lui apprendra. Il fit pour se redresser, mais n'en trouva pas la force et se rallongea sur le sol. Puis il sentit quelque chose de chaud et doux dans le creux de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » se demanda t-il en caressant doucement la 'chose' contre lui.

Il chercha à tâtons son portable qui devait sûrement être posé au sol lui aussi. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il dirigea la lumière émise par l'appareil en direction du fameux 'truc' tout doux contre lui.

...

_Roxas ?!_

Le rouquin commença à paniquer. Qu'est-ce que Roxas faisait contre lui, la tête calée dans le creux de son cou ? Avec cette soirée bien arrosée, il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux deux ! Il se souvenait que le petit blond n'avait pas bu de toute la soirée. Mais lui, il ne s'était pas gêné pour vider plusieurs canettes de bière et autres alcools à lui tout seul... Il n'avait quand même pas pu...

Il n'avait quand même pas pu essayer d'abuser de Roxas ?!

Et s'il y était parvenu alors que le blondinet essayait de se débattre ?!

Et même s'il n'y était pas parvenu ? Qu'est-ce que Roxas penserait de lui après ça ?!

La panique, la peur, l'inquiétude et la honte l'envahirent et il prit le temps d'observer un peu plus Roxas, à la recherche de traces de suçons sur son corps et même de traces de violence.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il n'en vit aucune. Et puis, pourquoi Roxas aurait décidé de rester près de lui s'il avait essayé d'abuser de lui ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens et visiblement il s'était inquiété pour rien.

Il sentit Roxas trembler contre lui quand une légère petite brise fit irruption dans la pièce. On avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre.

Axel regarda tendrement le petit blond et le prit dans ses bras pour le soulever doucement afin de l'emmener dans leur chambre.

Il alluma la lumière et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand il dirigea son regard sur le lit.

« GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! »

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! » poussa une voix stridente en réponse.

« MARLUXIA ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous en slip sur le lit ?! »

« Mais je me suis trompé de chambre vu que j'étais bourré ! C'est pas ma faute ! »

Axel avait encore du mal à croire que Marluxia portait ce genre de sous-vêtements extravagants.

« Ah, et mon slip ? Il est beau hein ? Je l'ai acheté avec Demyx. Lui, il en a un noir avec des gouttes d'eau dessus alors que moi c'est avec des fleurs. Je le voulais en rose mais y'en avait plus.(2) »

« ... »

Axel ne savait pas quoi dire tellement ce que Marluxia disait, il en avait rien à faire. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur ce slip très moche qui ressemblait plus à un string.

...

En string sur le lit.

...

« Dégage de là !!! »

A force de hausser la voix, Axel se demandait encore comment cela se faisait que Roxas ne fut pas réveillé. Le petit blond avait vraiment un sommeil de plomb. Et heureusement, car le roux avait peur que si Roxas voyait Marluxia en ce moment, il en reste traumatisé à vie.

Le garçon aux cheveux rose déguerpit du lit en vitesse, mais eut le temps de se faire encore rembarrer par Axel.

« Et va mettre un pantalon au lieu de te balader à poil devant moi !! »

Et c'est d'un coup de pied aux fesses que Marluxia fut sorti de la chambre, n'ayant pas le temps d'enfiler son pantalon.

Axel allongea le blondinet sur le lit et fit remonter le drap jusqu'à ses épaules pour qu'il ait bien chaud. Il ne prit pas le temps de se changer et s'allongea à ses côtés, observant son petit visage d'ange avec tendresse.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il avait compris ses sentiments pour le petit blondinet, mais il n'aurait jamais cru il y avait quelques temps qu'ils étaient aussi forts. Comme la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé seul avec son ami, il rapprocha son visage du sien, réduisant de plus en plus la distance qui les séparait. Il avait honte de faire ça alors que Roxas était endormi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était l'occasion, il n'y avait personne pour les déranger cette fois.

Et pour la première fois, il put goûter à la douceur des lèvres de Roxas.

Et ce fut encore plus agréable que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer en rêve...

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Xion est un peu OOC, mais je l'aime bien comme ça xD Dans ma prochaine fic, je respcterai plus sonctère original XD A bientôt pour la suite =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enfin... la suite de cette fic... Parfait timing, ça tombe à l'avant-veille de l'AkuRoku Day, avant-veille car je ne suis pas là dans deux semaines à partir de demain ^w^ (vous devez savoir pourquoi je pense o.o) Je pense que vous pouvez remercier PandorAxel xD Aujourd'hui même, elle m'a envoyé un mail me suppliant de continuer la fic, et comme l'AkuRoku Day approchait, elle a pensé que ça serait un parfait cadeau pour l'occasion XD Alors voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fic. Enjoy ! Je m'excuse pour ce délai d'un an, et je remercie mes lecteurs pour supporter l'auteur novice que je suis. C'est dur d'atendre ? T-T Je comprends...**

**Bonne lecture. Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est long.**

**Warnings : Comme je me suis vraiment dépêchée d'écrire la fin, il y a sûrement des fautes de frappe et d'orthographe. é-è Pardon...**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla aux aurores, la voix de Kairi leur avait servi de réveil, car la rouquine ne manquait jamais à son devoir. C'est à dire de faire comme Sora le lui avait dit, réveiller tout le monde. Et c'était dommage, car tout le monde aurait bien aimé dormir une heure de plus. A peu près tout le monde avait la gueule de bois et n'était pas vraiment apte à parler pour le moment. Les seuls à peu près capables de tenir debout étaient Sora, Riku, Axel et Roxas.

Sora leur proposa de faire une petite ballade en ville, étant donné qu'il ne pleuvait plus.

Le jeune châtain courait joyeusement à travers les rues de la ville, s'arrêtant à chaque vitrine qui lui plaisait.

« Waaaah ! Il est trop beau ce chocobo en peluche ! » s'émerveilla Sora en collant son front contre la vitrine.

Riku sourit tendrement en regardant Sora. Le brun avait beau avoir seize ans, il était encore un enfant au fond de lui, car il se comportait comme tel.

« Tu voudrais que je te l'achète, Sora ? » proposa gentiment l'argenté en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour regarder Riku, les sourcils haussés.

« Tu ferais ça ? Mais... ce n'est pas un peu trop cher pour toi, Riku ? » demanda le châtain, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

« Rien n'est trop cher pour toi... Sora. » fit Riku avec un sourire à la Colgate que même quand tu te brosses les dents avec ce super dentifrice de la mort qui tue deux minutes avant de manger du chocolat t'as toujours les dents blanches et une bonne haleine.

Le visage de Sora s'illumina devant le comportement de prince charmant qu'adoptait Riku avec lui.

« Hooo merci Riku ! T'es trop gentil ! » s'exclama Sora en donnant un baiser sur la joue de l'argenté.

Axel et Roxas regardaient la scène en silence, Axel bouche bée, et Roxas impassible, car il était déjà au courant.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble... »

« Moi je savais... »

« Depuis quand ? » demanda Axel, un sourcil haussé.

« Depuis que je les ai pris sur le fait avant-hier... » marmonna Roxas en rougissant encore à la vue de Riku et Sora en train de se déshabiller sur le lit.

« Ah euh... d'accord, épargne-moi les détails. »

« Je ne les ai pas... et je ne veux pas les connaître... » grinça Roxas en essayant de faire disparaître le rouge de ses joues.

Axel se sentit mal à l'aise au ton qu'employait Roxas.

« Est-ce...ça te dégoûte... que deux garçons puissent faire _ça_ ? » demanda t-il prudemment. Il sentait déjà son coeur se serrer à l'idée que Roxas réponde positivement.

Roxas le regarda bizarrement et détourna le regard vers Sora et Riku, qui continuaient à discuter gaiement.

« C'est pas ça... » murmura t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Alors quoi ? Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi gêné ? » reprit Axel de manière un peu brusque, peu convaincu par la réponse que lui avait donné Roxas.

« Ben euh... »

Il reporta son regard sur Sora. Et soudainement sa vision changea du tout au tout. Il s'imagina à la place de Sora. Axel à la place de Riku. Ensemble. Dans le même lit. En train de faire des _choses_...pas très catholiques. Non, il n'allait pas dire que c'était pour ça que cela le gênait d'en parler. Beaucoup trop gênant !

« C'est juste que... je n'aurais imaginé Sora faire ça... enfin quand je le vois... il est encore un enfant pour moi. » mentit Roxas pour cacher sa gêne.

Axel sourit, quelque peu rassuré par cette réponse. Il avait presque cru que Roxas était homophobe. N'importe quoi. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il l'aurait su si cela avait été le cas.

« C'est juste ça ? Tu parles comme si tu étais sa mère. Pourtant vous avez presque le même âge ! » rit Axel en ébouriffant gentiment la tignasse du petit blond, qui rougit.

Puis Axel repassa dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de dire. Le même âge. C'était vrai. Même si Roxas paraissait plus mature que Sora, il avait le même âge. Presque. Sora était même né dix mois avant lui. Et quand Axel observait Roxas, il avait vraiment l'impression de voir un enfant. Déjà qu'il était assez petit pour son âge. Mais ça il n'allait pas le lui faire remarquer, car Roxas avait la fâcheuse habitude de bouder quiconque faisait un commentaire sur sa petite taille.

Le rouquin fondit d'extase quand il vit Roxas bouder alors qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Roxas n'aimait pas non plus être décoiffé. Même s'il n'était jamais vraiment coiffé, il faut dire...

Le petit blond avait vraiment toutes les mimiques d'un enfant.

Un enfant.

Vulnérable.

Et qu'il prendrait plaisir à protéger.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand Sora et Riku les interpellèrent pour rentrer dans la boutique où Sora avait vu le chocobo en peluche.

Le blond et roux les suivirent et firent parcourir leurs regards dans toute la boutique. Le genre de magasins qui faisaient le bonheur de tout le monde, car on y trouvait tout et n'importe quoi. Des babioles inutiles jusqu'à la console de jeux. Sora se précipita vers le petit chocobo qu'il avait repéré et le serra dans ses bras, puis le montra à Riku pour qu'il voit à quel point il était mignon.

Riku sourit, confirmant à Sora que lui aussi il le trouvait mignon. Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse et le châtain présenta sa peluche au caissier.

Mais Riku pâlit quand il vit VRAIMENT le prix.

Axel et Roxas aussi.

Mais Riku avait déjà sorti son porte-feuille pour payer. Il avait déjà présenté l'argent. Pendant tout ce temps Axel et Roxas voyaient la mine déconfite de l'argenté. Toutes ses économies y étaient passées. Pauvre bougre.

« Merci Riku ! » fit Sora en serrant le petit chocobo dans ses bras, ne voyant pas le visage pâle de Riku, ses yeux posés sur son porte-feuille maintenant vide. « Je vais l'appeler Choco !(3) » s'exclama fièrement le brun tellement c'était original comme nom.

Riku était gentil, pensa Roxas. Il avait quand même souri à Sora, et n'avait pas demandé au caissier de le rembourser en échange du chocobo, pour faire plaisir au châtain, comme un vrai prince charmant. C'était beau l'amour.

Tant qu'il y était, Roxas en profita pour visiter un peu les différents rayons du magasin. Axel décida de le suivre, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, vu qu'il n'avait rien à acheter ici.

Quelque chose attira alors son attention. Roxas semblait captivé par un objet. Le rouquin suivit son regard et repéra ce qui avait l'air d'émerveiller le blondinet. C'était un pendentif en argent en forme de shuriken. Mais le petit blond soupira tristement quand il vit le prix. C'était en dehors de ses moyens.

« Il te plaît ? » demanda Axel en souriant.

Roxas leva la tête vers lui, et hocha la tête.

« Mais bon... je ne peux pas me l'acheter, alors c'est pas gr- »

Il stoppa quand il vit Axel sortir son porte-feuille.

« Non, Axel tu vas pas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire quand même... ? » demanda le blond les yeux écarquillés.

« Faire quoi ? » dit innocemment Axel en appelant l'un des employés de la boutique. Bien sûr, il savait exactement de quoi parlait son ami.

Une jeune employée arriva et Axel lui indiqua le pendentif qu'il voudrait acheter pour Roxas.

« Non, Axel... C'est beaucoup trop cher, je ne peux pas accepter. »

Mais le roux l'ignora, et continua à discuter avec la jeune femme, qui lui tendit un exemplaire du bijou qu'elle avait sorti d'un tiroir en dessous de la vitrine.

Roxas n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Axel vidait son porte-feuille juste pour lui.

Une fois le bijou acheté, le rouquin l'observa, puis sourit à Roxas, qui était encore mal à l'aise. Axel ne tendit pas le pendentif à son ami, mais préféra plutôt se mettre derrière lui, pour lui attacher le collier autour du cou. Le blond rougit quand le roux lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Puis il observa le pendentif. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Axel ne lui avait pas offert quelque chose, en dehors de son anniversaire bien sûr. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir, de plus le bijou lui plaisait vraiment.

« Merci... » murmura Roxas en serrant le pendentif entre ses doigts. « Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire pour te remercier ? » demanda alors le petit blond en souriant timidement.

« Rien du tout. »

« Mais- »

« Du moment que ça te plaît, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je n'attends rien en retour. »

Mais Roxas n'était toujours pas convaincu. Pour lui, de simples remerciements ne suffisaient pas. Il réfléchit, les bras croisés pendant de longues minutes, durant lesquelles Axel se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser son ami.

Puis une petite idée traversa l'esprit du blondinet...

Non... Il n'allait quand même pas faire _ça_...

En général, c'était plutôt les filles qui réagissaient de cette manière. Mais c'était tout de même ce qu'il ressentait... et puis cela faisait du bien de laisser parler ses sentiments de temps en temps non ?

Le coeur d'Axel s'arrêta momentanément de battre quand Roxas s'approcha doucement de lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais ce simple geste suffit au rouquin pour que la gêne s'empare de lui, le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il mit immédiatement la main sur sa joue dés que Roxas se retira, le feu aux joues.

« C'était juste pour te remercier... » marmonna le petit blond en baissant la tête, les doigts serrant toujours le pendentif que lui avait offert Axel.

Le roux caressa doucement la joue où Roxas avait posé ses lèvres.

« M-mais... » bégaya t-il les joues en feu. « En général, ce sont plutôt les filles qui réagissent comme ça tu sais... ou alors ce sont les couples qui- »

Il stoppa quand il put voir Roxas encore plus rouge. Le blondinet se mordit la lèvre et déglutit, ce qui n'échappa pas non plus à l'attention du rouquin, qui sous l'effet de la surprise, écarquilla les yeux.

...

Impossible...

Si sa pensée s'avérait être exacte, il serait alors l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Sans hésiter, il attrapa les poignets de Roxas au moment il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir.

Vu la manière avec laquelle avait réagi le petit blond, il n'avait plus du tout peur de se prendre un râteau comme il le craignait il y a quelques jours.

« Roxas, tu sais, je- »

« Axel, Roxas ? Vous venez, on sort ! » cria Sora à la sortie de la boutique.

Roxas en profita pour dégager ses poignets des mains d'Axel, qui avait été déstabilisé par l'appel de Sora.

Le petit blond avait presque cru mourir. Finalement, il aurait dû trouver autre chose pour remercier Axel. Cela avait été une manière implicite de laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments, mais il aurait espéré que son ami ne comprenne pas... pas qu'il pensait qu'Axel était un idiot; mais là, il aurait sincèrement aimé(sans vouloir être méchant). Même si rien pour le moment n'était arrivé, Roxas avait envie de pleurer. Si Axel l'avait retenu uniquement pour lui dire qu'il comprenait parfaitement ses sentiments, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas partagés, ce n'était pas la peine de rester plus longtemps seul avec lui.

Axel était frustré. Sora avait encore trouvé le moyen de casser l'un de leur rares moments d'intimité. Il n'aurait pas été aussi en colère si ce n'était pas arrivé à ce moment précis.

Mais le rouquin était maintenant décidé. Il était bel et bien possible que Roxas partage les mêmes sentiments que lui. Dés qu'il pourrait se retrouver seul avec lui, il lui avouera ce qu'il ressentait sans hésiter une seconde. Ce serait l'occasion. Il avait suffisamment attendu comme ça.

* * *

Les heures qui suivirent se passèrent de la manière suivante : Sora et ses amis avaient encore trouvé le moyen de s'arrêter devant une vitrine. Cette fois, Sora avait flashé sur un Mog en peluche dans un autre magasin de jouets. Riku lui avait alors encore proposé de le lui acheter avec l'argent qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Une proposition qu'il regretta tout de suite après avoir acheté le jouet, car maintenant il était fauché.

« Il est gentil Riku. Il a plus d'argent et il m'achète quand même ce qu'il me plaît. »

« ... » Ce fut ce qu'Axel et Roxas 'répondirent' à ça. Cela signifiait que Sora avait parfaitement conscience qu'il dépouillait Riku, mais ne refusait quand même aucune invitation, parce que ces peluches étaient trop belles et qu'il ne pourrait soi-disant pas en retrouver d'autres ailleurs.

« Tu vas l'appeler comment cette peluche, cette fois ? » demanda Roxas pour faire la conversation avec son cousin, car Riku était parti noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool dans le bar à côté. Sora et les deux amis de la Cité du Crépuscule attendaient devant.

Riku était triste, il ne pourra pas s'acheter cette superbe peluche géante de Mickey Mouse qu'il avait vue dans ce magazine, alors qu'il avait économisé rien que pour ça.

Mais l'argenté l'avait bien cherché, pensa Roxas.

Mais c'était surtout aussi parce que Roxas ne voulait pas adresser la parole à Axel qu'il cherchait à faire la conversation avec Sora. Il avait beaucoup trop peur de sa réaction, car il était quasiment sûr qu'il avait compris ses sentiments.

Axel n'avait pas conscience que Roxas cherchait à l'éviter, mais la frustation était toujours là. Si cela continuait, à la fin des vacances, dans quelques semaines donc, il ne lui aura toujours pas avoué ce qu'il ressentait.

« Rox- »

« Un nom ? Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi... » répondit Sora à la question que lui avait posé son cousin, interrompant le rouquin par la même occasion.

« Ah d'accord... » Le petit blond essaya de réfléchir à un nom. Axel profita de ce moment pour parler, mais le blond anticipa et sortit le premier nom qui lui passa par la tête. « Et pourquoi pas Kupo ? »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est nul comme nom ! »

« T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? » reprit Roxas, légèrement vexé.

« Tout à fait ! »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Je vais l'appeler... Le Mog ! »

« ... »

Roxas était tellement ébahi par l'originalité du prénom que cela le priva momentanément de l'usage de la parole. (totalement ironique)

« Trop cool... »

« T'as vu ça ? Je suis super doué pour trouver des prénoms ! Quand tu auras des enfants, je pourrai t'aider à leur trouver un nom ! »

« SURTOUT PAS ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? » demanda le châtain, les sourcils haussés.

« Oui, oui. Je te jure que ça ira, je saurai me débrouiller. »

_Et de toute façon, je n'aurai jamais d'enfants..._ pensa t-il en rougissant légèrement. Il voulut regarder Axel un petit moment en espérant que ce dernier ne le remarque pas, mais il le vit pénétrer dans le bar où Riku était entré. Il voulut alors le rejoindre, non pas pour lui parler, mais pour voir ce qu'il y ferait, mais fut stoppé quand il entendit deux voix l'appeler.

« Roxas, Sora ! » crièrent deux personnes en choeur.

Les deux cousins tournèrent la tête sur le côté et virent Xion et Naminé les rejoindre.

« Salut ! Kairi n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda Sora, curieux.

« ... »

Les deux soeurs regardèrent derrière elle, anxieuses.

« Mince ! On a oublié Kairi au centre commercial ! »

« ... »

« Mais... c'est quoi votre problème ? » hurla Sora. Son cousin haussa les sourcils; il avait rarement vu le châtain hausser la voix de cette manière. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous oubliez Kairi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait pour que vous la laissiez derrière comme ça ? »

« Hé, ne parle pas comme si nous la maltraitions. » rétorqua Xion, les sourcils froncés.

« Elle est notre soeur quand même, tu nous prends pour qui ? » demanda Naminé à Sora.

« Et puis Kairi ne remarque jamais quand on s'en va. » ajouta Xion en haussant les épaules.

« Et puis Kairi n'est pas la seule ! Parfois elle et Xion s'en vont sans rien me dire, et me laisse derrière toute seule. » continua Naminé.

« J'adore votre famille, vous êtes tellement soudées. » dit sarcastiquement Roxas.

« T'as vu ça ? »

« ... »

Axel avait décidé de rentrer dans le bar pour rejoindre Riku en attendant que Sora et Roxas finirent leur conversation ô combien intéressante sur le nom qu'ils donneraient à la peluche Mog. Mais il commençait à perdre patience. Il ressortit donc.

C'est là qu'il vit encore Roxas et Xion rire gaiement, alors que Naminé discutait avec Sora. Il sentit son coeur se serrer et la tristesse l'envahir. Finalement, il s'était peut-être complètement trompé. Roxas ne partageait rien de ce qu'il ressentait. En plus de la tristesse, il y avait la colère. Contre Xion, et contre Roxas. Il le voulait rien que pour lui. Parfois, il avait presque l'impression d'être transparent, que le jeune blond ne remarquait même pas sa présence, trop occupé à discuter avec ses autres amis. Xion en particulier. Il fronça les sourcils.

Les rires de Roxas et Xion se calmèrent enfin. La petit brune regarda alors vers l'entrée du bar juste à côté, et remarqua la présence d'Axel, qui avait l'air de les regarder de travers. La jeune fille haussa les sourcils. Elle s'approcha alors de son ami blond et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille.

« Axel te regarde bizarrement... il y a eu une mésentente extra-conjugale ? » demanda t-elle discrètement.

Le blondinet sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies aux mots employés par son amie. Il dirigea son regard vers le bar, et remarqua enfin Axel.

Le roux avait vu Xion chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de Roxas. Il ne supportait pas cette proximité entre les deux jeunes gens. En plus, le blond avait rougi... qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire pour le faire rougir à ce point ?

« _Rien qui ne te regarde, rien qui ne t'intéresserait._ »

C'était ce que lui avait répondu Roxas il y avait deux quelques jours. C'était sûrement ce qu'il lui répondrait cette fois. Quelque chose qui ne regarderait que Roxas et Xion ? Un garçon... et une fille.

La réponse était maintenant toute trouvée. Et elle lui faisait mal. C'en était trop.

Il vit Roxas marcher vers lui.

Roxas était inquiet, Axel n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Et ce regard noir qu'il lui lançait alors qu'il s'avançait un plus vers lui lui faisait peur. Avait-il dit quelque chose qui l'aurait vexé ? Ou alors, Axel avait sûrement remarqué que le petit blond avait cherché à l'éviter. Si c'était le cas, il y avait de quoi être vexé. Roxas non plus n'aimait pas être ignoré. Mais le blond avait une bonne raison. Mais il n'avait surtout pas voulu le vexer, ni même le blesser.

« Axel, je- »

« Je rentre. »

Roxas n'eut pas le temps de protester, car Axel s'éloignait déjà de lui. Le blond fit pour le rattraper, et lui prit doucement le bras pour le stopper.

« Axel, attends ! » cria le blondinet.

« Larxene et les autres sont encore à la maison. Je vais juste voir s'ils vont bien. Avec la soirée bien arrosée d'hier, Larxene était incapable de parler correctement ce matin. »

Roxas aurait bien pu répondre 'Ah' à ça, mais préféra garder la bouche fermée. Il lâcha doucement le bras de son ami pour lui prendre la main. Larxene, toujours Larxene. Il comprenant parfaitement l'attention d'Axel, mais il commençait à en avoir assez.

« Je t'accompagne. »

« Non ! »

Axel dégagea violemment sa main de l'emprise de son ami, et sans un mot, il s'éloigna du blond en courant. Bizarrement, il commençait à avoir du mal à supporter la présence de Roxas. Si c'était pour de nouveau se faire ignorer après ce n'était pas la peine...

Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. Ce fut avec le coeur serré qu'il regarda Axel s'éloigner de lui pour rejoindre Larxene.

« Roxy ? » demanda Xion à ses côtés, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Je...je... j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu blesser Axel... » murmura le blond le coeur lourd.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible ! Comment, toi, Roxas, tu aurais pu blesser l'amour de ta vie ? » exagéra Xion en posant dramatiquement une main sur son front.

La mine attristée du blondinet suffit à Xion pour regagner son sérieux.

« Attends... t'étais sérieux, là ? »

Roxas hocha tristement la tête.

« Ah... »

En effet, c'était un problème. Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait Axel et Roxas, elle ne les avait encore jamais vus se disputer. Du moins pas sérieusement. Cette fois, cela semblait différent.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu aurais pu le blesser ? »

« Bah... » commença le petit blond. « Quand j'ai vu qu'il me regardait de travers, je suis allé le voir pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Et il m'a soudainement annoncé qu'il rentrait. Au moment où j'ai saisi son bras pour l'accompagner, il m'a repoussé brusquement. » Il termina en baissant la tête.

Inquiète, Xion posa une main sur son menton et essaya de réfléchir à une solution.

« Tu voudrais que je lui parle ? »

Roxas resta muet, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. La petit brune soupira et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami, et lui fit face.

« Écoute, si c'est vraiment aussi sérieux, je te promets de t'aider à régler ça. Ça va bien s'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu verras ! »

Elle vit le petit blond hocher doucement la tête. Mais elle fut choquée de voir quelques larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux bleus.

« Roh ! Tu vas pas pleurer quand même ? »

« Mais je pleure pas ! » mentit le blond en essayant de faire disparaître ses larmes. _Traîtresses_.

« Aaah lala... Mais elle fait quoi ta maman ? Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas dû remarquer qu'elle avait un petit uke ultra sensible pour fils ! »

« U-uke ? »

« Le passif ! Cette magnifique petite personne hyper sensible, hyper fragile, bien androgyne(attention, gros cliché), dont le seme – l'actif, au cas où tu saurais pas – est hyper amoureux(gros cliché), qu'il chérira toute sa vie, pour le protéger, le rendre heureux, et le faire jouir ! Niah ! »

« ... »

« Celui qui jouit de plaisir dans le lit(ou ailleurs) alors que le seme s'occupe de lui avec beaucoup d'amour, alors qu'il jouit dans le corps de son am- »

« STOOOP ! Aah mon dieeeeu ! » hurla Roxas, en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« Mais Roxas, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais ce qui t'attendra bientôt avec tu-sais-qui ! » »

« Au point où on en est, je ne sais pas si... »

« Ah non ! Recommence pas à déprimer ! »

« Mais- »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, ça s'arrangera d'une manière ou d'une autre. Fais-moi confiance. »

Roxas sécha ses quelques larmes qui le faisaient passer pour un petit uke ultra sensible selon Xion et hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, franchement ! » lança fièrement la brune en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

Roxas fit un petit sourire.

« Pas grand chose... »

« Héhé ! »

Et il suivit en silence son amie alors qu'elle allait rejoindre les autres.

Axel et Xion avaient tous les deux un point commun. Ils avaient le pouvoir de l'apaiser, et de le faire oublier ses tracas quelques temps. Finalement, Xion était un peu comme une grande soeur. Bien qu'ils aient le même âge, la jeune fille paraissait plus mature que lui, et était toujours très compréhensive. Exactement comme Axel.

_Axel..._

Cela lui avait fait vraiment mal de se faire rejeter comme ça.

Dire qu'il avait promis à Xion de ne pas pleurer. Il était vraiment nul... vraiment trop sensible.

* * *

Le groupe d'amis n'avait pas vu la matinée passer. Il était déjà 14 heures. Après avoir constaté qu'apparemment, Larxene, Demyx, Zexion et Marluxia avaient bien récupéré de leur gueule de bois, Sora avait donc proposé de passer l'après-midi à la petite Destiny Island. Ce fut avec beaucoup d'émotion que Kairi, Xion et Naminé y retournèrent, car cela faisait quelques années qu'elles n'y avaient pas mis les pieds. Riku et Sora, eux, y venaient très souvent, quand ils voulaient s'isoler un peu pour jouer au docteur :D

D'après la vue de la 'foule' présente sur l'île, ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir prévu de passer une après-midi paisible sur l'île. Selphie, Tidus, et Wakka étaient présents. Le roux, Wakka, défiait Tidus à l'épée(en bois) tandis que Selphie, la châtaine aux cheveux rebiqués discutait de tout et de rien avec Kairi. Les plus jeunes avaient également été très surpris de voir des têtes qu'ils n'avaient pas aperçues depuis un certain temps. Notamment Cloud, un grand blond ténébreux que certains confondaient souvent avec le grand frère de Roxas, qui vivait anciennement à la Cité du Crépuscule pour venir ensuite s'installer on ne sait où, il n'avait jamais dit où il vivait depuis. Il y avait également Zack grand brun aussi extraverti qu'Axel(selon Roxas), dont la coiffure était quasiment identique à celle du roux, qui s'avérait être le petit ami de Cloud, avec qui il vivait (on ne sait où). Apparemment, le couple était en vacances à Destiny Island.

Plus tard, Aerith, une jeune femme brune très amie avec le couple, avait expliqué que Zack et Cloud avaient déménagé de la Cité du Crépuscule, pour aller s'installer au Jardin Radieux, une petite ville à quelques kilomètres. S'ils avaient déménagés, c'était simplement qu'ils ne supportaient plus d'être suivis par Naminé et Xion à chaque fois qu'ils cherchaient à avoir un peu d'intimité, quand les deux jeunes filles venaient passer leurs vacances à la Cité du Crépuscule.

Xion et Naminé étaient contentes. Maintenant qu'elles savaient où habitaient les deux jeunes hommes, elles avaient déjà programmé la destination de leur prochaines vacances. Le Jardin Radieux étant une très petite ville, il serait très facile de pouvoir suivre le jeune couple.

Cloud était pas content du tout. Maintenant qu'Aerith avait tout avoué, il serait dur pour lui d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec Zack. Il avait déjà prévu de déguerpir du Jardin Radieux dés la fin des vacances.

Xion et Naminé considéraient maintenant Aerith comme une déesse, protectrice du yaoi pour leur avoir aimablement dit où vivait le couple. Les couples yaoi étaient apparemment en voie de disparition.

Cloud considérait maintenant Aerith comme une traîtresse, nuisible à tout couple homosexuel cherchant à avoir un peu d'intimité. Les yaoistes étaient en constante augmentation, c'était une abomination, selon Cloud. Zack y était vraiment indifférent. Il avait expliqué à Xion et Naminé que s'il avait suivi Cloud, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le pouvait. Ceci avait déclenché des cris d'extase de la part des deux soeurs. Naminé s'était alors saisi de son matériel à dessin qu'elle emmenait toujours dans ses déplacements pour commencer un nouveau doujinshi qu'elle appellerait : '_Zack x Cloud, Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde_'. A peine fut-il commencé, que Selphie en avait déjà commandé un exemplaire. Comme quoi le marché du yaoi était en pleine expansion.

Personne ne s'ennuyait donc. Chacun avait trouvé une occupation.

Mais Roxas n'était pas heureux.

Depuis son arrivée sur l'île, il n'avait pas pu dériver son regard d'Axel. Le rouquin n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de lui. Il discutait avec ses amis. Amis. Roxas était à part. Comme s'il n'en faisait pas parti.

_Mais bien sûr que si ! Je suis son meilleur ami !_

Et pourtant il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça. Il y avait un canyon qui semblait les séparer, Axel et lui. Ou un mur plutôt. Larxene.

Le petit blond était assis seul contre un arbre, regardant ses amis s'amuser. Il ne savait plus quoi faire...

« Roxas ? »

Le garçon sursauta et leva la tête pour regarder Aerith qui s'approchait de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi restes-tu ici tout seul ? Tu ne vas pas t'amuser avec les autres ? » demanda t'elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Le blondinet se mordit la lèvre inférieur, hésitant à répondre.

« Je...suis un peu fatigué... »

« Ah bon ? Tu devrais profiter de ces vacances, pourtant ! »

« Non... pas cette fois...je n'ai vraiment pas envie. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« C'est Axel, c'est ça ? »

Le coeur de Roxas manqua un battement. Et Aerith sourit.

« Tu es vraiment facile à lire. Ça fait un petit moment déjà que je te vois en train de le regarder. »

Le blondinet aurait voulu s'enterrer sous terre. Il resta silencieux, ramenant ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine, pour y entourer ses bras.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » conseilla Aerith avec son éternel sourire.

« Justement, il ne s'est rien passé... »

« Il y a bien eu quelque chose pour te mettre dans cet état là quand même ! »

Roxas soupira et regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir l'aider. Xion lui avait déjà proposé son aide, mais elle ne semblait pas être très active. Et puis, ce n'était pas à Xion de s'occuper de ça, mais avant tout à Roxas. C'était son problème, il n'allait pas embêter les autres avec ça. Mais le blondinet expliqua quand même toute l'histoire à Aerith, qui l'écoutait attentivement. A la fin de l'explication, la jeune femme soupira.

« Je pourrai bien faire l'intermédiaire entre Axel et toi. Je pourrai lui demander ce qui ne va pas. » proposa gentiment la brune.

« Xion me l'a déjà proposé... mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... c'est mon problème après tout. Je n'ai pas envie d'ennuyer tout le monde avec ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? »

Roxas se gratta la joue, nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas trop... »

« Attends je sais. Tout d'abord, tu arrêtes de déprimer. »

« Facile à dire... » murmura tristement le petit blond.

« Je suis sérieuse. Ensuite, tu essayes de profiter un maximum de cet après-midi. Vous êtes venus ici pour vous amuser après tout. Et ensuite... »

La jeune femme pointa son index vers le haut pour attirer l'attention de son vis-à-vis.

« Ensuite... tu dois me promettre d'aller parler à Axel. Sinon, la situation n'avancera jamais tu sais. Et puis qui sait, c'est peut-être lui qui viendra vers toi. »

« C'est toujours lui qui vient vers moi... je suis bien trop timide pour prendre l'initiative. Il doit en avoir marre à force. »

« Cela m'étonnerait. Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, prends ton courage à deux mains et va le voir. Tu me promets ça, d'accord ? »

Le visage souriant d'Aerith rassura un peu le blondinet. Il hocha simplement la tête. La jeune femme se leva et lui tendit la main.

« Viens. »

Roxas lui saisit la main pour s'aider à se relever. Il observa un peu les environs. Demyx était déjà parti se baigner dans l'eau turquoise alors que Zexion s'était abrité sous un parasol pour lire Closer, car il n'avait rien d'autre à lire, encore une fois. Larxene était allongée sur une chaise longue et bronzait tranquillement. Personne ne savait où était Marluxia, mais on supposait qu'il devait se changer, et trouver un bonnet pour protéger ses cheveux contre l'eau de mer. Puis il se mit à chercher Axel. Le rouquin était en train de discuter avec Zack, qui lui parlait de sa ville natale.

« Et tu vois, ensuite, j'ai quitté Gongaga ! »

« 'Gon...gaga' ! »

« Eh ris pas ! Je sais bien que c'est bizarre comme nom. Cloud me l'a déjà fait remarquer merci. »

« Pardon. » s'excusa Axel en étouffant un rire.

« Et donc ensuite je suis parti pour Midgar. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Cloud et Aerith. Puis ensuite on a opté pour la tranquillité de la Cité du Crépuscule. Et à un moment Terra, mon petit frère, s'est ramené pour me demander de l'argent. Nos parents ont pas voulu lui en donner parce qu'il jette le fric par les fenêtres tu vois, hahaha. Enfin bref il était vraiment désespéré.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Bah, il m'avait annoncé qu'il désirait s'installer en couple avec son petit ami, et qu'il avait pas assez d'argent pour. »

« Vous êtes tous gay dans votre famille... »

« Ouais. Mais toi aussi, t'es gay. Reno aussi. Enfin bref on s'en fiche. Hé, au fait tu veux voir des photos de mon frère et de son copain ? »

« Euh non c'est b- »

« Si si j'te jure. Ça va te faire un choc ! »

Axel soupira alors que Zack cherchait dans son sac son album photo. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il le tendit à Axel, la première page ouverte. Le rouquin le prit par simple curiosité, même s'il n'était pas intéressé plus que ça.

Mais il se figea quand il vit le visage du petit ami de Terra.

« Qu- »

« Ha ! Je te l'avais dit, ça fait un choc, hein ? Il s'appelle Ven. Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Axel resta les yeux écarquillés. La ressemblance avec Roxas était frappante. La même coupe de cheveux. Les mêmes cheveux blonds. Les mêmes grands yeux bleus. Leurs traits de visage étaient identiques, ils auraient pu être jumeaux. Mais Axel connaissait suffisamment Roxas pour savoir que ce n'était pas lui. Ses amis auraient pu les confondre. Mais pas lui. Impossible.

Tout à coup, deux cris stridents se firent entendre. Axel et Zack sursautèrent et levèrent les yeux.

Roxas était statufié. Tout comme la personne devant lui.

Les deux garçons avaient l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir.

Roxas avait face à lui... une personne qui lui avait volé son visage. On lui avait souvent dit que Sora et lui se ressemblaient, mais là, c'était poussé à l'extrême.

Son sosie s'approcha de lui, et mit ses deux mains sur le visage de Roxas, qui restait bouche-bée.

« C'est pas un masque ! T'es exactement comme moi ! »

« Qui me dit que c'est pas toi qui porte un masque de moi ! Usurpateur ! » cria Roxas, qui ne réfléchissait pas trop à ce qu'il disait.

« Gné ? »

Roxas mit également ses mains sur le visage de son sosie et se mit à tirer sur sa peau.

« Ah, non c'est pas un masque. »

« ... »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

« OMG ! Du Twincest(4) ! » hurlèrent Xion et Naminé qui arrivèrent en courant vers les deux garçons, qui avaient toujours les mains sur le visage de l'autre.

« Hé toi ! Retire immédiatement tes mains de mon Ven ! » hurla une voix hystérique au loin.

Les deux garçons se lâchèrent et virent un garçon brun, ressemblant étrangement à Zack, accourir vers le lieu de l'incident. Il éloigna brusquement le garçon du nom de Ven de son sosie et lança un regard noir à Roxas, qui restait confus.

« Le touche plus jamais t'as compris ? Il est à moi ! C'est pas parce qu'il a le même corps et le même visage que toi que tu peux le tripoter ! »

« Terra ! Il n'a rien f- »

« Laisse-moi régler ça, Ven. Je vais lui apprendre moi ! »

« STOOOP ! »

Terra se tut et regarda à sa droite, où Zack et Axel le regardaient d'un air sévère.

« Ah la la, il fallait bien que vous vous rencontriez un jour... » lança Zack en soupirant. « Je vais faire les présentations. Ven je te présente Roxas. Roxas voici, Ven, le petit ami de mon abruti de frère, là. » dit-il en pointant du doigt Terra, qui fronça les sourcils. « Axel, voici Terra, mon frère. Terra je te présente Axel, meilleur ami de Roxas. »

Zack n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'Axel et Roxas étaient en froid. Le petit blond chercha le regard d'Axel, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler, mais le rouquin détourna le regard. Roxas se mordit la lèvre et baissa tristement la tête, ce que Ven ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Ça fait vraiment bizarre de voir mon propre visage avec une expression aussi triste. » dit Ven au haussant les sourcils. « Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

« Hein ? Si si... tout va bien ! »

L'autre petit blond n'était toujours pas convaincu. Et sans hésiter, il prit la main de Roxas et l'entraîna de force dans l'eau.

« Viens, on va se baigner ensemble ! »

Roxas n'eut même pas le temps de protester. Ce garçon était aussi énergique que Sora.

« QUOI ! Ensemble ? Non, Ven ! Tu vas pas quand même pas me tromper avec ton sosie ! » hurla Terra, encore plus hystérique que tout à l'heure.

« TWINCEST TWINCEST ! Niah ! » crièrent en choeur Xion et Naminé qui étaient toujours là.

« Noooooooooooooo ! Ven ne m'abandonne pas naaaan ! » hurla Terra en se mettant à genoux.

« On se croirait dans un mélodrame... » marmonna Zack en soupirant.

« Surtout que Ven l'ignore complètement ! Alors que Terra lui hurle son amour en se mettant à genoux ! C'EST TELLEMENT BEAU ! NIAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA ! »

Suis-je vraiment obligée de préciser qui les personnes qui viennent de dire cela sont Xion et Naminé ? Comment ? Je viens de le dire ? Ah bon, autant pour moi.

Du côté des deux petits 'jumeaux', Roxas ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Ven l'avait invité à venir se baigner avec lui, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer.

« Enfin seuls. Qu'est-ce que Terra peut être collant parfois ! » se plaignit Ven, ce qui fit sourire Roxas.

« Ça montre qu'il tient à toi. »

L'autre petit blond rougit.

« Oui... j'ai bien de la chance de l'avoir. »

« C'est sûr. »

« T'as pas intérêt à me le piquer ! »

« Je ne ferai jamais ça ! » rétorqua Roxas, choqué.

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas je te crois. Je plaisantais. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquels Ven s'amusait à asperger Roxas. A un moment les deux garçons restèrent tranquilles, profitant du silence pour se relaxer un peu. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps.

« Dis... » commença Ven en observant attentivement Roxas, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Depuis tout à l'heure je te vois en train de serrer ce pendentif autour de ton cou. D'où il vient ? »

Roxas parut d'abord surpris, puis regarda une nouvelle fois le pendentif autour de son cou.

« Ah... c'est un cadeau. » répondit le blondinet en rougissant.

« De qui ? »

« Quelqu'un. »

« Oui, ça je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. » reprit Ven en riant. « Mais qui ? »

Roxas rougit encore plus et resta muet.

« Attends, je vais essayer de deviner ! Hmm... » Ven ferma les yeux et mit ses mains sur ses tempes, faisant mine d'être en très grande concentration. « Ça commence par un A. Et ça se finit par XEL. Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ? »

Ne pouvant pas s'enterrer sous terre, Roxas avait maintenant envie de se noyer exprès.

« T'es vraiment trop facile à lire ! »

« Tu n'es pas la première personne qui me dit ça... »

« Bah tu sais, les jumeaux ont ce genre d'intuitions par rapport à leur double. »

« Euh... on n'est pas jumeaux. »

« Oui bon bref. Je ne te connais depuis même pas une heure, mais j'ai bien vu ces regards que tu lançais à cet Axel. »

« Hm... »

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? »

Quand il vit Roxas baisser tristement la tête, Ven eut sa réponse.

« Oh...on évite de parler de ça si tu veux. »

Roxas sourit et hocha la tête, content que son nouvel ami l'ait compris aussi vite.

* * *

Les heures passèrent, et Larxene et Marluxia se lancèrent enfin à l'eau. Dans le genre maillot de bain beau et sexy, Larxene s'était attendu à tout pour celui de son ami aux cheveux roses. Mais pas...

Ce truc qui ressemblait à un pagne.

Rose...

Avec des fleurs.

La blonde à la coiffure d'insecte se promit de brûler toute la garde-robe de son ami une fois rentrée à la Cité du Crépuscule.

Zack était en train de se disputer avec Terra. Le plus jeune des deux frères ne supportait pas que son frère ait choisi la même destination que lui pour les vacances; et Zack lui répondait que ce n'était pas sa faute, que Terra l'avait suivi car il avait sûrement encore besoin d'argent. S'en était suivi une dispute interminable. Enfin si, elle s'était terminée quand Ven était arrivé pour s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami. Ce dernier s'était alors adouci automatiquement.

« Tiens, Roxas n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda Zack un sourcil haussé.

« Ha ! Tu as enfin décidé de le lâcher pour revenir vers moi, ton seul et unique amour. » lança fièrement Terra.

« Il m'a dit qu'il voulait se baigner encore un peu. J'irai le rejoindre tout à l'heure. »

« NooOO ! Je suis en train de perdre mon Ven ! AH ! » se désola Terra en serrant le petit blond dans ses bras, qui l'ignora complètement.

Soudain, Zack fronça les sourcils et regarda un peu l'état de la mer.

« Tu as bien fait de sortir. L'océan devient de plus en plus houleux. »

Ven se leva brusquement, (faisant basculer Terra au sol, qui était encore accroché à lui) et s'exclama :

« Je ne vois plus Roxas ! »

* * *

Roxas paniqua. Son pendentif. Pourquoi était-il parti se baigner en le portant autour du cou ? Il commençait à sentit l'air manquer dans ses poumons, alors qu'il essayait désespérément de décoincer son pendentif qui s'était apparemment accroché à quelque chose, qui était visiblement une pierre.

Il fut rassuré quand il réussit à décrocher le bijou, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire emporter par le courant, un peu plus vers le large, car il n'avait plus du tout pied. Roxas poussa un cri de douleur quand son dos heurta quelque chose de particulièrement dur et coupant au fond de l'eau. Le petit blond essaya de se débattre, tout faire pour remonter à la surface, mais même s'il réussit, cela ne fit que le fatiguer encore plus.

Une fois la tête en dehors de l'eau, il n'eut même plus la force de revenir vers la plage, ni même d'ouvrir les yeux.

Et alors qu'il se sentait couler une nouvelle fois, il sentit de grands bras l'entourer, faisant tout pour lui faire garder la tête à la surface. Avant que la conscience ne le quitte, il sentit ces deux bras resserrer l'étreinte autour de lui, et entendit une voix crier plusieurs fois son prénom. Puis plus rien.

* * *

Sentant ses pieds toucher la terre ferme, Axel s'empressa de ramener Roxas contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le porter jusqu'à la plage où tous ses amis attendaient. Sora, Ven et Xion furent les premiers à accourir vers lui quand il fut sorti de l'eau.

« Axel ! Comment va t-il ? » demanda Sora, inquiet.

Axel n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Xion se mit à crier.

« Mon dieu ! Du sang ! » hurla t-elle en pointant Roxas du doigt. Il y avait en effet quelques traces de sang sur son dos.

« Je pense qu'il a dû heurter les coraux au fond de l'eau. Ne l'allonge pas à même le sable. » conseilla Aerith. La jeune femme déplia une serviette qu'elle posa au sol. « Là. »

Alors qu'Axel déposait le petit blond sur le sol, Ven remarqua quelque chose enrouler autour du poignet de son ami. Il reconnut tout de suite le pendentif en forme de shuriken qu'Axel lui avait offert. Il se dépêcha de le lui détacher avant qu'il ne se perde, et le mit dans sa poche.

Même si en apparence, Axel semblait calme, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Que faire ? Quand il était paniqué et inquiet, son cerveau avait souvent du mal à fonctionner correctement.

A première vue, Roxas semblait avoir avalé beaucoup d'eau. Il fallait donc la lui faire recracher, c'était l'évidence même.

Bouche-à-bouche.

En temps normal, Axel aurait hésité à poser ses lèvres sur celle de Roxas. Mais là il y avait urgence.

Quelques minutes après les débuts des premiers secours, le blondinet ouvrit grands les yeux et recracha d'un coup toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée, et toussa fortement.

Sauf qu'Axel avait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes à ce moment là... c'est donc lui qui se prit l'eau en plein dans la figure.

Choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, Roxas mit une main sur sa bouche et regarda Axel, terriblement confus.

« Je... Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa t-il, les joues écarlates.

Il vit, à sa grande surprise, le rouquin rougir profusément.

« C'est rien ! »

Le rouquin se releva, et sur ce, il s'enfuit en courant.

...

C'était quoi ça ?

« Hiiiiii ! C'était le prince charmant qui sauvait sa princesse endormie ! » hurla Naminé, qui avait tout vu (mais qui n'avait rien fait).

Encore secoué, Roxas prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer, une main sur son cœur.

« Tout va bien, Roxas ? » demanda Ven, en tapotant doucement l'épaule de son ami.

Il eut sa réponse quand Roxas s'effondra sur le sol, épuisé.

* * *

Roxas ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit quelques coups frappés contre la porte de sa chambre. Sans se redresser, il dit à la personne d'entrer. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'une tornade brune se jette sur lui.

« Roxaaas ! J'ai eu trop peeeur ! » hurla Sora en serrant le coup de son cousin.

« Sora, lâche-le ! Tu vas le tuer ! » lança Xion qui était entrée en même temps que le châtain.

La brune obligea son ami à lâcher le blond, avec quelques difficultés.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, Roxas ! T'aurais bien pu y rester ! »

« Désolé... » marmonna le petit blond en baissant la tête.

« On doit une fière chandelle à Axel. Tu ne serais peut-être plus là s'il ne s'était pas dévoué pour aller te secourir. »

Au nom de son meilleur ami, Roxas redressa tout de suite la tête.

« Alors que Zack était sur le point de se jeter dans les vagues pour aller te chercher, Axel l'a devancé. Bon... après t'avoir fait du bouche-à-bouche, Il s'est enfui... Puis tu t'es évanoui. Personne ne l'a revu depuis. » expliqua Xion.

Mais Roxas remarqua que son amie se mit soudainement à trembler.

« Euh... Xion... ça v- »

« C'EST TELLEMENT BEAU ! » hurla Xion, des étoiles illuminant ses yeux. « Je n'avais vu le seme se dévouer pour le uke seulement dans les mangas ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça en vrai ! NIAH ! C'est encore plus magnifique quand c'est en vrai ! » Elle se mit à pleurer, même si son rire hystérique demeurait toujours. « C'était tellement héroïque de sa part ! Tu aurais dû le voir ! Il a crié ton nom comme si sa vie en dépendait... c'était... Aaah... » S'en suivit de nouveaux sanglots, et de nouveaux rires hystériques. Naminé et Selphie vinrent la rejoindre.

Okééé...

« Je me disais bien que votre petite mésentente se réglerait d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé ça ! C'était si... si... DIGNE D'UN SEME RONGÉ PAR L'AMOUR ET LE REGRET ! »

« Euh, Xion... Je crois que tu en fais un peu trop là... » marmonna Riku, qui venait d'entrer.

« NAN ON N'EN FAIT PAS TROP ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (x 50...) » hurla Selphie.

« Euh... Je crois que je vais les emmener se coucher, elles sont fatiguées. » déclara Naminé en poussant sa sœur et son amie en dehors de la chambre, malgré leurs protestations.

Riku ferma la porte de la chambre pour être enfin au calme, même si les rires hystériques de Xion et Selphie s'entendaient encore.

« Bon, je pense qu'on va te laisser te reposer encore un peu. »

Roxas acquiesça d'un signe de tête et regarda Sora et Riku sortir de la chambre en silence.

Le petit blond ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Ce que lui avait expliqué Xion au sujet d'Axel l'avait beaucoup surpris, tout en lui faisant profondément chaud au cœur. Il ne savait pas si Axel lui en voulait encore, mais le fait qu'il se soit dévoué à la place de Zack pour aller le sauver lui suffisait pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il aurait espéré, c'est qu'il fut présent pour son réveil. Il était enfin prêt à aller discuter avec lui, pour s'excuser.

Le blondinet était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit un poids supplémentaire sur son lit que le jeune blond rouvrit les yeux et se redressa soudainement, faisant sursauter la personne à côté de lui.

« A...Axel ? »

« Oui. C'est comme ça que je m'appelle. »

« ... »

Roxas se rongea l'ongle du pouce, ne sachant pas quoi dire à son meilleur ami qui l'avait rejoint. Puis il se remémora le moment où Axel était venu le sauver. Il lui en était sincèrement reconnaissant et touché, et la première chose à faire était de l'en remercier.

« Axel, tu sais...je voudrais te re- »

Je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais t'éloigner de moi comme ça, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » le coupa Axel en dirigeant son regard la fenêtre.

Roxas fut surpris par le ton qu'avait employé Axel, car il y avait presque cru y déceler... de la peur, et de l'inquiétude. Quand les pupilles couleur émeraude croisèrent celles océan, Axel détourna son regard.

Déçu, Roxas baissa la tête. Pourquoi Axel ne le regardait pas ?

La tension entre les deux amis était presque palpable. Roxas avait du mal à supporter le silence et son inactivité. Il approcha sa main vers son cou pour serrer son pendentif entre ses doigts, mais son cœur manqua un battement quand il réalisa que le bijou n'était plus là.

« Mon... pendentif... » commença à paniquer le petit blond en regardant de tous les côtés, sous les yeux d'Axel, qui fronça les sourcils.

Le blondinet lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand il vit sa chaîne en argent posée sur la table de chevet. Il s'en empara sans hésiter et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il avait cru l'avoir perdue pendant sa noyade. Il déglutit quand il remarqua qu'Axel le regardait bizarrement. Il devait sûrement le prendre pour un fou. Quand Roxas voulut expliquer son drôle de comportement, on entendit deux coups à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Ven pénétra dans la chambre en souriant à Roxas.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda t-il.

« Un peu mieux oui... j'ai fini par me fatiguer à force d'essayer de regagner la plage tout seul.(5) »

« C'est le risque. » soupira Ven en haussant les épaules. Quand il vit Roxas avec son pendentif autour du cou, il sourit doucement. « Dis donc, tu as vraiment l'air d'y tenir. Tu as du être paniqué quand tu as vu qu'il n'était plus autour de ton cou. »

« Un peu beaucoup oui. »

« Désolé. » s'excusa Ven en se grattant la nuque. « J'ai jugé judicieux de le détacher de ton poignet. Sinon, un peu plus et il tombait, et tu ne l'aurais plus jamais retrouvé. »

Reconnaissant, Roxas sourit à celui qui aurait pu être son frère. « Merci. »

Ven lui rendit son sourire, et dirigea son regard à l'autre bout de la chambre, où Axel se trouvait, regardant par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était entré, peut-être était-il arrivé au mauvais moment...

Tout à coup la porte claqua contre le mur, et Terra fit irruption dans la pièce.

« HA ! Ven, c'est ici que je te retrouve ! »

« Oh non... »

Le brun lança un regard noir à Roxas, qui resta muet, et attrapa Ven par le bras, pour le mettre sur son dos comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

« Grah ! Mais lâche-moi ! » hurla Ven en frappant ses poings contre le dos de son petit ami.

« Tu dois une fière chandelle à MON Ven ! » déclara Terra en pointant Roxas du doigt. « S'il n'avait pas remarqué que tu n'étais plus avec nous, tu ne serais peut-être plus là en ce moment. Tout ça c'est grâce à lui. Mon cher et tendrement magnifique Ven ! »

« Euh... d'accord ? » fit Roxas en regardant Ven, qui lui lança un regard désolé par dessus l'épaule de son petit ami.

« Comment ça 'euh... d'accord ? » ? Avec plus de conviction je te pris ! »

« Terra, arrête... tu me fatigues... » lâcha mollement Ven.

« Ah bon ? Oh tu es méchant avec moi depuis que tu as rencontré cette pâle copie de toi-même. Ah ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir en vacances ici. Ainsi tu ne l'aurais jamais rencontré ! » se désola Terra, en serrant Ven contre lui(même si ce dernier était toujours comme un sac à patate sur son épaule.)

« Terra... » fit un Ven blasé.

« Le pouvoir des ténèbres... il ne me reste plus que ça pour que tu fasses attention à moi à nouveau ?(6) »

« Gnéé ? »

...

« Ok Terra, tu débloques complètement. »

Choqué par les paroles de son petit ami, Terra lâcha brusquement Ven, qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol.

« Où est passé le Ventus que je connaissais ? Bouhouuu ! »

Sur ce, Terra sortit dramatiquement de la chambre en claquant la porte.

...

SILENCE...

...

« J'ai pas tout compris mais c'est pas grave... » murmura Ven en se relevant. Il lança un regard confus à Roxas. « Désolé pour _ça_... » dit-il en se grattant nerveusement la joue.

« C'est rien. » répondit l'autre blond en secouant négativement la tête.

Ven épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. « Bon, je vais aller consoler Terra. » annonça t-il en tournant la poignée. « Et _bonne chance_... » Ce fut presque un chuchotement, pour faire en sorte à ce que seul Roxas ne l'entende. Évidemment l'autre blondinet savait très bien de quoi voulait parler Ven. Et une fois que ce dernier fut sorti de la pièce, Roxas redirigea son regard vers Axel, qui n'avait pas dit mot depuis que Ven était entré.

Le petit blond soupira. C'était décourageant. Devait-il faire le premier pas ? Il sentait bien que tout était entièrement de sa faute... et puis il n'avait toujours pas remercié le roux pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

« Axel... »

Le rouquin tourna doucement la tête vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je voudrais te- »

« Alors comme ça, c'est grâce à Ven ? » l'interrompit Axel en se dirigeant vers le blond.

« ...Hein ? »

Perplexe, Roxas haussa un sourcil, et regard Axel s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui te regardait de loin ? Qui te surveillait constamment ? »

Roxas déglutit. Axel avait l'air énervé. Le rouquin lui lança un regard insistant, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il réponde à ses questions. Et c'est en secouant négativement la tête que le petit blond répondit.

Mais ce fut une erreur.

Roxas vit avec effroi le visage d'Axel s'assombrir considérablement. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal, car son ami l'avait déjà attrapé par les épaules et plaqué contre le matelas.

Roxas avait peur; Axel ne lui avait jamais lancé un tel regard, il ne s'était jamais mis en colère contre lui. Pas aussi sérieusement.

« Quelqu'un qui veillait sur toi, pendant que toi, tu partais partait t'amuser avec tes amis, comme si de rien n'était ? » reprit Axel, toujours aussi durement. « Pendant que toi, tu ne préférais pas te soucier de ce que pouvait ressentir cette personne ? Faisant comme si elle était transparente, comme si elle n'existait pas ? »

Roxas restait bouche-bée devant Axel. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« J'en ai marre, Roxas... »

« Tu n'as jamais essayé de t'imaginer ce que je peux ressentir quand je te vois t'éloigner de moi pour partir... » Il fit une pause, et Roxas put le voir rougir. « Partir avec Xion. »

... _Quoi ?_

_« _... Je crois que je suis jaloux... »

« Axel... »

« Quoi ? » s'emporta le rouquin.

« Je... je ne savais pas... »

« ...? »

« Que tu étais amoureux... »

Axel rougit subitement. Roxas avait-il enfin compris ?

« Que tu étais amoureux... »

« Oui, Roxas... »

« De Xion... »

...

Silence.

...

Ce que venait de dire Roxas mit un certain temps à atteindre le cerveau d'Axel.

« Mais non ! » hurla t-il.

« Mais...mais tu as rougi quand tu as prononcé son nom...et puis tu as dit que tu étais jaloux. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Le petit blond fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas... »

« Évidemment... »

Le cœur de Roxas se serra douloureusement. Axel ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça...

« Tu n'as jamais cherché à me comprendre. Tu n'as jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi je comportais de cette manière avec toi. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que je te regardais tout le temps de loin. Que je surveillais, que je veillais sur toi... C'est comme si j'étais transparent. Tu n'as jamais été reconnaissant pour tout ce que je t'ai donné durant toutes ces années alors que moi je - »

Il s'arrêta soudainement quand il sentit Roxas trembler. Inquiet, il dirigea son regard vers son visage et vit avec horreur qu'il était baigné de larmes.

« Rox- »

« Non... Tais-toi... » réussit à articuler le jeune blond entre deux sanglots. « Tu me fais peur... »

_Merde merde merde merde merde merde_ _MERDE ! _paniqua Axel en se maudissant pour s'être emporté de cette manière.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? » continua Roxas en essayant en vain de calmer ses pleurs. « Tu penses que je ne suis qu'un profiteur...? Qui change d'amis comme on change de chaussettes ? »

« Ce... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Mais tu l'as pensé...c'est pire ! Si c'était vraiment ce que tu pensais de moi, pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé tombé avant que je ne sois... que je ne sois... » _Devenu trop proche de toi. Que je ne tombe amoureux de toi._

Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendent lesquelles Axel tenta de calmer les pleurs de Roxas avec quelques paroles de réconfort, mais sans grand succès; car tout était de sa faute.

Malgré toutes ces horribles paroles qu'il avait pu dire à Roxas, le voir pleurer lui faisait horriblement mal, car ses sentiments pour lui restaient les mêmes.

Ils étaient... toujours intacts.

Roxas eut soudainement le souffle coupé quand Axel l'attira contre lui sans prévenir pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il tenta de se débattre, mais il avait l'impression que ses forces l'avaient quittés d'un seul coup au moment où il avait senti le souffle d'Axel contre son oreille.

Le petit blond ne chercha plus à se débattre, son accès de colère de tout à l'heure et le fait qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller l'affaiblissaient, et quand les lèvres d'Axel vinrent doucement caresser les siennes, Roxas se laissa complètement faire. D'une part parce qu'il était épuisé, et d'autre part, il ne voulait pas que le roux s'arrête.

De son côté, le cerveau d'Axel était sur le point de court-circuiter. Il en avait tant rêvé... il avait déjà embrassé Roxas, mais cette fois-ci, son meilleur ami était bel et bien conscient. Et le plus étonnant, c'était que le blondinet n'avait rien fait pour le repousser.

Les yeux de Roxas étaient à demi-clos, complètement groggy par les différentes sensations provoquées par le contact des lèvres du jeune homme avec les siennes. C'était si doux, si chaste, et pourtant cela suffisait pour dérégler ses sens.

Parce que c'était _Axel_.

« A...xel... »

Le rouquin s'arrêta subitement à la voix de son ami. Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, l'étudiant écarquilla les yeux, et bondit à l'autre bout du lit, tenant à s'éloigner le plus loin possible du jeune blond.

« Pardon ! » s'excusa t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désole désolé désolé- »

« Axel. »

« Quoi ? »

Le petit blond baissa les yeux pour essayer de cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues, et s'approcha doucement de son meilleur ami, qui ne désirait pas croiser son regard. Mais quand deux petites mains vinrent timidement toucher son visage, le roux fut bien obligé de redresser les yeux.

« Tu sais... » murmura doucement le jeune garçon en regardant sur le côté. « Je n'ai pas dit... que je n'avais pas aimé... alors, si ça ne te dérange pas... »

Non...

Impossible...

Roxas n'allait quand même pas lui demander de continuer ?

Et pourtant, les petits regards suppliants que lui lançaient le jeune blond voulaient tout dire.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus, Axel plaqua brusquement ses lèvres contre celles de son ami, sa main s'aventurant dans les mèches dorés du garçon, alors qu'il faisait lentement basculer le corps de ce dernier pour le plaquer contre le matelas.

Le petit blond émit un petit gémissement alors que Axel mordillait sa lèvre inférieur, et le roux en profita pour faufiler sa langue entre les fines lèvres du petit blond, caressant tendrement et sensuellement sa jumelle.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous Axel n'avait jamais imaginé aller aussi loin avec Roxas, car il n'avait jamais pensé que l'adolescent le laisserait faire.

« Roxas... » chuchota t-il en rompant le baiser, la respiration haletante. Le jeune blond lui adressa un regard mouillé accompagné d'un doux sourire. Envoûté, le roux caressa sa fine bouche de son pouce.« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler... »

Pour toute réponse, le petit blond plaça une main contre la joue d'Axel, une autre derrière sa nuque, pour l'attirer lentement contre lui.

« Roxas, qu'est-ce que tu- »

« Chut... » souffla le jeune blond en frottant son nez contre celui du roux.

« ... »

Si Roxas ne lâchait pas immédiatement, Axel était sûr qu'il allait finir par l'asperger de sang tant le roux était proche de faire une hémorragie nasale.

Le petit blond était trop mignon, et le pire c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

« Roxas, je pense que tu devrais me lâcher... »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis bien comme ça. » répondit simplement le blondinet en souriant naïvement.

« Non, mais... si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler... alors arrête-moi avant que je ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable. »

A ces mots, le petit blond le regarda avec de gros yeux ronds, comme s'il venait finalement de comprendre ce que le jeune homme avait sous-entendu.

Personnellement, Roxas n'avait aucune envie de lâcher Axel. Il était bien comme ça, et voulait le garder contre lui.

Mais il n'était pas encore prêt pour..._ça_...

« Euh... d'accord... »

Roxas permit à Axel de s'éloigner lentement de lui, et à se coucher de l'autre côté du lit.

Cependant au bout d'un moment, le manque de contact commença à manquer à Axel, qui s'approcha progressivement de son compagnon, ce dernier poussant un petit cri (pas très viril) quand des bras vinrent s'entourer autour de sa taille.

« Je peux ? » demanda le rouquin en rougissant un peu.

« O-oui... » bégaya bêtement le blondinet, tout aussi cramoisi.

Roxas se retourna pour faire face au roux, qui le ramena contre lui. Le petit blond se retrouva la tête posée contre le torse du rouquin, qui passa ses doigt dans les boucles d'or de l'adolescent.

« Dis, Axel... »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu... tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Quand tu disais que je ne pensais pas à toi alors que tu veillais sur moi durant tout ce temps... »

Axel lâcha un long soupir et prit un temps pour réfléchir à la question. Finalement il répondit :

« Oui, je le pensais vraiment. »

Roxas sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Tout était fini maintenant, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de se disputer maintenant qu'il savait que ressentait Axel à son égard... mais cela faisait toujours mal à entendre.

« Pourtant tu devrais mieux me connaître après toutes ses années, même si je ne montre pas souvent mes émotions, ça ne veut pas dire que tu m'es indifférent, loin de là... »

Le roux déglutit et il ressera sa prise sur les maigres épaules du blond.

Quel idiot il avait été...

« Excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit. J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois... »

« Oui ça, tu aurais dû. » confirma le blond en tapotant de l'index l'épaule de son amant.

« Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. » grommela le rouquin, dissimulant un sourire joueur dans la chevelure de son petit ange.

« En fait... au départ, je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Larxene et toi... et j'avais du mal à te regarder en face... »

Il entendit Axel laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Quoi ? C'est pas drôle ! » se défendit le blondinet, rouge.

« Moi ? Sortir avec Larxene ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? »

« Beuh... »

« Larxene est plus comme une sœur pour moi, c'est vrai, elle a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin d'elle, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que je me sens attiré par elle de cette manière. »

« Je vois... »

Le petit blond médita quelques minutes sur les paroles d'Axel. Cela ressemblait un peu à ce qu'il ressentait pour Xion. Cette relation se rapprochait de celle qu'il entretenait avec Sora également...

« Je te demande pardon... »

« Pardon...? »

Axel saisit le pendentif attaché autour du cou du jeune blond.

« C'est à cause de ce truc si tu t'es noyé tout à l'heure... »

« Non, c'est bon, je n'aurais pas dû aller me baigner avec... »

Même si Roxas avait raison, Axel se sentait tout de même coupable de ne pas avoir été là au moment où le petit blond avait perdu pied.

Roxas bailla légèrement et se frotta les yeux comme un enfant, ce qui fit pouffer le rouquin, qui frotta affectueusement sa joue contre la tête du garçon.

« Fatigué ? »

« Un peu... »

« Repose-toi, et puis moi aussi je suis épuisé. »

Roxas hocha silencieusement la tête et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le matelas, se servant du torse d'Axel comme oreiller.

« Bonne nuit, Axel... »

« Bonne nuit ? Il est à peine dix-sept heures tu sais... » répondit le roux, amusé.

« Peu importe... Dors bien... »

Au moment où le roux s'apprêta à lui répondre, l'étudiant réalisa que le garçon était déjà tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Le roux laissa un tendre sourire illuminer son visage et rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son bien-aimé pour lui murmurer quelques mots, aussi doux qu'une berceuse.

« Je t'aime... »

* * *

« Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? » demanda Selphie, limite hystérique.

« Chuut ! On n'entendra rien si tu cries comme ça ! » lui signala Naminé, un index contre ses lèvres.

De son côté, Xion avait l'oreille collée contre la porte de la chambre d'Axel et Roxas, écoutant attentivement tout ce qui se passait derrière.

Mais elle n'entendait rien.

« Dis Naminé... » dit calmement Xion en se tournant vers sa sœur.

« Oui ? » fit sa sœur après avoir réussi à calmer Selphie en la menaçant de ne plus la laisser lire ses doujinshi interdit au moins de dix-huit ans si elle ne se taisait pas.

« Les murs de la maison sont-ils insonorisés ? »

…

« Non, pourquoi ? » dit finalement la blonde, étonnée par une telle question.

Xion lâcha toute une série d'injures et de grossièretés qui ne choquèrent que plus sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Selphie.

« Si les murs de cette maison étaient insonorisés, alors je comprendrais pourquoi on ne les entendrait pas... mais vu qu'ils ne le sont pas, ça veut dire qu'ils ne font ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! » cria Xion en tapant du poing contre le mur le plus proche. Cette révélation arracha un cri d'horreur de la part de Selphie qui plaqua ses mains contre ses joues.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'ils ne font pas ##? ni -biiip- ou même le ===fknfd ? »

Afin de ne pas choquer les oreilles des jeunes lecteurs, nous avons préféré censurer les paroles de Selphie. : D Merci de bien vouloir comprendre que l'auteur ne souhaite pas réveiller la colère des parents, outré d'apprendre que l'innocence de leurs chers enfants a été dérobée. :D

« Serya-chan ! Tu nous le paieras très cher ! Tout ça parce qu'elle sait pas écrire de lemon ! » hurla Xion en profanant des menaces de mort à l'égard de l'auteur.

« C'est qui Serya-chan ? » interrogea Selphie.

« L'auteur de la danse universelle des yaoistes perverses. »

« Ah, elle ? Bah on s'en fout. »

« Ouais. »

« Enfin bref... j'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait fait tout ça pour rien... »

« Comment ça pour rien ? »

« Ben... ils font rien... ils font que dormir ! » s'exclama Xion, exaspérée.

« Mais à partir de maintenant, tout dépend de la manière dont ils dorment. Imagine Axel a pris Roxas dans ses bras ? » pointa Selphie, une main sur le menton.

« Tiens je n'y avais pas pensé ! Je vais aller vérifier pour le coup ! » annonça Xion.

Cependant, quand elle essaya de tourner la poignée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bloquée.

Oh nan... ils n'avaient pas osé...

« Ils ont fermé la porte à clé ces égoïstes ! »

Bien entendu, Axel avait prédit que la team Yaoist chercherait à rentrer dans la chambre, ce qui aurait dérangé le sommeil fragile de son petit blond. C'était pourquoi il avait par précaution fermé la porte à double-tour, en prenant soin de placer un meuble devant l'entrée. (On ne sait jamais, les yaoistes sont redoutables.)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde fut plus ou moins surpris de voir Axel et Roxas se tenir la main, un petit sourire heureux collé au visage. Ils semblaient aux anges. Le seul à se poser encore des questions sur la nature de leur relation était Sora, qui était toujours aussi à l'ouest.

« Dis, Riku, depuis quand Axel embrasse Roxas pour le remercier de lui avoir passé le sel ? »

« ... »

A plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, on pouvait encore entendre les cris d'extase de Xion, Selphie et Naminé. Elles n'arrivaient pas à croire que les tous les couples du groupe soient gays. C'était vraiment le petit paradis pour toute yaoiste digne de ce nom.

« Tous les mecs sont gays dans ce monde de merde... » se désola Kairi, qui broyait du noir toute seule dans son coin. Compatissante, une mouette lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Kairi ! On va sur la petite Destiny Island avec le reste du groupe ! Tu viens ? » appela Sora à l'autre bout de la plage.

« J'arrive ! »

* * *

« Tu sais Ven, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer à la maison. » dit Terra à son petit amant, qui dégustait sa glace à l'eau de mer sur la plage de la petite île du Destin.

« Pourquoi...? »

« J'ai pas envie de le dire. »

« Dis-moi ou tu n'auras pas de gâteries de ma part en rentrant à la maison ! » menaça Ven, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui oui pardon... bah en fait j'ai besoin d'argent... et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas pris le bon porte-monnaie en quittant l'appartement... du coup, j'ai pas assez de fric pour payer l'hôtel. »

« ... »

« ... »

« MAIS T'ES CON ! » s'écria Ven, en se levant, s'éloignant progressivement du jeune homme.

« Eh où tu vas ? »

« Rejoindre Roxas. »

« QUOI ? Naaaaaan ! »

Ven ignora les complaintes de son amant et s'assit juste à côté de Zack et Axel, qui discutait gaiement de tout et de rien. A leurs côtés, Roxas écoutait vaguement la conversation, trop perdu dans ses joyeuses pensées pour vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait.

« Allô Roxas ici la Terre. » fit Ven en passant une main devant les yeux de son clone pour le ramener à ses esprits.

« Oh Ven ? Tu n'es pas avec Terra. »

« Non, il a encore fait une connerie. Alors je le laisse croupir dans son coin un moment. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Sympa... »

« T'inquiète, ça va lui passer... »

Alors que de son côté, Terra se demandait encore si le pouvoir obscur de la force des ténèbres pourraient l'aider à conquérir complètement le cœur de Ven.

L'après-midi se passa sans aucun incident majeur, à part le fait que Marluxia avait perdu son maillot de bain dans l'eau. Larxene lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle lui en rachèterait un autre, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux roses se mit à pleurer, insistant sur le fait que son super maillot de bain de-la-mort qui-tue-tout-même-la-mort-rose-avec-des fleurs était parfumé à la rose et au jasmin, et qu'on en trouvait plus nul part, alors Larxene préféra abandonner.

A un moment, Kairi annonça qu'elle s'absentait un moment. Sora, se demandant où elle allait, décida de la suivre en douce.

A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille se dirigeait en direction de la grotte secrète dans laquelle Riku et Sora venaient régulièrement pour passer le temps. (Ne leur demandez pas ce qu'ils y font d'autres, ils ne vous répondront pas.)

Soudainement, Sora prit peur.

Il ne souhaitait pas que Kairi voie les dessins sur le mur de la grotte. Il se souvenait que le visage de la jeune fille avait été barré par quelqu'un. Le châtain ne savait pas par qui, mais cela ne le surprendrait pas que Riku soit caché derrière tout ça. Si son amie d'enfance voyait ça, elle aurait probablement le cœur brisé.

« K-kairi ! Attends ! » Appela Sora en courant en direction de la rouquine, avant que cette dernière ne puisse rentrer dans la grotte.

« Qu'y a t-il, Sora ? »

« Ne... ne va pas là... »

Confuse, Kairi inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... parce que... il y a des chauves-souris dans la grotte ! »

A l'attente de cette révélation, Kairi écarquilla les yeux.

« Nan ? C'est vrai ? Trop mignon ! »

« ... »

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que Kairi s'enfonçait déjà la petite grotte. Sora la suivit quand même, craignant d'avance que Kairi s'évanouisse en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur le mur.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la fameuse salle 'des dessins', Sora se précipita vers le mur et fit tout pour cacher les dessins qui avaient été gravés à la craie blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sora ? » demanda Kairi, une craie en main. Elle s'apprêtait à dessiner quelque chose sur la pierre noire.

Sora ne trouva pas d'excuse à donner à sa meilleure amie, et resta bêtement immobile devant le mur. Agacée, l'adolescente le poussa du chemin et s'agenouilla pour pouvoir dessiner.

« Non... Kairi, ne regarde pas ! » cria Sora. Il n'osait pas regarder la scène qui était sûrement sur le point de se dérouler. Il voyait déjà Kairi s'évanouir d'effroi en voyant les dessins.

Mais étrangement, rien de cela ne se produisit. A la place, Sora entendit le bruit de la craie se frottant contre la pierre. Surpris, et curieux de savoir ce que faisait la jeune fille, Sora s'accroupit à ses côtés pour observer son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais...? »

Kairi fit un petit signe de tête en direction du mur pour indiquer à Sora de regarder vers le bas.

Et ce que Sora vit ne fit que le choquer davantage.

A droite, une forme ressemblant vaguement au visage de Roxas avait été dessiné sur le mur. Son cousin avait dû le dessiner durant son escapade sur l'île.

Et à gauche, la craie que Kairi tenait dans la main traçait lentement les formes d'un autre visage.

Ce visage anguleux et cette crinière folle ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Axel.

« Kairi...? »

« Chuuut. » fit son amie. « J'ai presque fini. »

Plus choquant encore, Sora vit la main de son amie venir se diriger vers le dessin le représentant lui, Riku et sa meilleure amie. Et contre tout attente, Kairi frotta la paume de sa main contre le dessin de son propre visage pour venir l'effacer.

« Voilà, fini. »

…

Le châtain n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

« Kairi... c'est toi qui avait barré ton visage ? » questionna t-il, incertain.

« Bah oui, pourquoi ? »

« ... »

« ... »

« Mais mais mais... mais pourquoi ? »

A ça, Kairi soupira et s'assit en tailleur, le dos collé contre le mur.

« Parce que je savais bien qu'entre Riku et toi, il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié... et c'est pour ça que j'ai dessiné le visage de Riku sur cette pierre... »

« C'était toi ? J'ai toujours pensé que c'était Riku ! »

« Haha, il t'a menti alors. J'ai été amusé de voir que le dessin avait été complété par un fruit paopu quand je suis revenue. Alors je dessine la tête d'Axel en avance, ils n'auront plus qu'à le compléter. » sourit la jeune fille.

« Mais je pensais que tu... enfin tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi... » babilla Sora, qui avait vraiment eu peur de heurter les sentiments de sa meilleure amie.

« Autrefois oui. Mais le temps a passé, et j'ai bien vu que tu me voyais plus comme une sœur... »

« Désolé... » s'excusa Sora.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, et puis je ne ressens plus rien pour toi maintenant... enfin pas de cette manière là, du moins... »

« Alors ça te va vraiment que je sorte avec Riku ? Vrai de vrai ? »

« Tout à fait ! J'étais plutôt ravie quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble, tu avais l'air tellement content, ça ne pouvait pas me rendre plus heureuse. »

« Kairi... »

Voyant que son meilleur ami était sur le point de pleurer, la jeune rousse rit et passa une main dans ses pics bruns.

« Range les violons ! Je ne suis pas du genre sentimentale ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Mais oui, tout va bien ! Allez, on va rejoindre les autres sur la plage. »

Rassuré, Sora accepta finalement la main que la rouquine lui offrit, et se leva pour sortir de la grotte en sa compagnie.

* * *

Vers la fin de la journée, le groupe d'amis avait décidé de se réunir autour d'un feu. La pénombre était déjà tombée, et tout le monde avait opté pour passer la nuit sur la petite île au lieu de retourner dans la villa. L'air n'était pas particulièrement frais, alors ils n'avaient pas froid. Par chance, ils avaient tous emmené un sac de couchage pour dormir.

Les plus jeunes s'endormirent le plus rapidement, Roxas collé à Axel. Les deux garçons avaient décidé de partager un sac de couchage au lieu d'être séparés.

Les seuls bruits venant troubler le doux silence furent les ronflements de Sora et les rires de yaoistes des Yaoist Girls qui se regardaient un épisode de Sensitive Pornograph sur l'ordinateur portable de Naminé. Oui, elles n'arrivaient pas à dormir, elles avaient donc tout prévu :D

« Ça m'étonne que tu l'ais pas encore sauté. »

Axel faillit s'étrangler en entendant Larxene dire ça. Apparemment, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil dans son sac de couchage.

« Espèce de folle, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu me prends pour qui ? » dit Axel, en chuchotant, pour ne pas réveiller son petit amant.

« Bah, je pense que ça serait bien ton genre. Tu faisais ça avec tes anciennes petites amies non ? J'ai même du mal à croire que t'ais pu sortir avec des filles alors que ton petit ange était justement là, célibataire et encore vierge. Tu le pensais aussi inaccessible que ça ? »

« ... » Axel préféra ne pas répondre. Pour cause, Larxene avait raison. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir Roxas pour lui tout seul. Et comme pour se consoler, il avait accepté de sortir avec d'autres filles... pensant finir par les aimer au cours de leur relation.

Mais en fait... il avait fini par réaliser que ce n'était que... pour le sexe... qu'il était sorti avec elles. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que ça, il les avait aimé... mais pas de cette manière là. Il les appréciait, mais il n'y avait rien de romantique entre eux. Pas comme avec Roxas. Ses anciennes petites amies s'en étaient rendus compte et ils avaient fini par rompre, sans pour autant couper les ponts.

« Je me disais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu finirais par te décoincer... mais ça t'aura mis plusieurs années... ce gamin te rend vraiment fou...fou d'amouuuur... » chantonna Larxene sur un ton taquin.

« Tais-toi et dors, tu vas finir par réveiller Roxas. Et puis c'est un peu de ta faute si ça a mis du temps. »

« Comment ça, ma faute ? » s'outra la blonde en se retournant dans son sac de couchage.

« Bah oui ! A force de flirter avec moi, Roxas avait fini par penser qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. »

« Roooh, mais il a rien compris ! Je faisais justement ça pour le décoincer un peu ! Pendant votre relation, il y aura bien quelques idiotes qui chercheront à passer une nuit avec toi. Roxas doit donc se dégourdir et apprendre à faire comprendre à ces putes que tu lui appartiens, à lui et à personne d'autres. » expliqua Larxene, tout à fait sérieuse.

« Et donc tu faisais semblant d'être une de ces 'putes' pour le dégourdir ? »

« Exactement ! »

« Tu crains. »

« Je t'emmerde. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. »

« En quoi ? Ça a fait qu'aggraver la situation. »

« Non, ça y a ajouté un peu de piment ! » s'exclama Larxene, fière d'elle. « Comme ça les lectrices sont satisfaites et n'insulteront pas Serya-chan pour les avoir fait attendre un an pour lire la suite. »

« Gné ? »

« Nan rien. »

La plage replongea dans le silence (enfin non, Sora ronflait aussi fort qu'un marteau-piqueur. Parce qu'un marteau-piqueur ronfle, c'est bien connu :D) quand Larxene et Axel n'eurent plus rien à se dire et finir par se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

« Xion, qu'est-ce tu fais ? » demanda Naminé en entrant dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il y avait des pots de peintures et des bouts de tissus un peu partout dans la pièce, alors que la brune s'affairait à peindre un drap qu'elle avait positionné au sol.

« Pose pas de question idiote et viens plutôt m'aider ! » cria Xion, toujours aussi occupée.

Naminé haussa un sourcil mais obéit, se demandant toujours ce que sa sœur faisait.

Mais quand elle vit ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le drap sur lequel Xion appliquait de la peinture jaune, la petite blonde éclata de rire.

'13-08-2010 = HAPPY AKUROKU DAY !'

« Ça fait déjà un an... »

« Un an qu'ils sont ensemble oui. » confirma Xion.

« Et nous on aura attendu au moins trois ans pour qu'ils se déclarent... je me demande si leur relation va durer... » s'inquiéta la blonde.

« Mais oui... » la rassura Xion, toujours occupée à peindre. « D'habitude, les relations d'Axel ne durent pas plus d'un mois... qu'il ait tenu un an, c'est vraiment un bon signe. »

« Oui... c'est vrai... il suit Roxas partout, comme un bébé koala. »

« Pas que Roxas s'en plaigne vraiment non plus. » ricana la brune.

« Et les lectrices auront attendu un an pour avoir la conclusion de cette histoire. » ajouta solennellement Naminé, une main sur le cœur.

« Oui ça, c'est pas top. Mais on s'en fout, c'est à Serya-chan qu'il faut se plaindre. »

« C'est qui Serya-chan ? »

« Mais técoutes vraiment bien ! C'est cette autre geek otaku yaoiste shônen-aiste inculte dont je t'ai parlé y'a un an. »

« Ah oui pardon, mais tu sais... c'était y'a un an, et on avait plus entendu parlé d'elle. »

« La pov', elle était tombée dans l'oubli. »

« Oui : D »

« Pourquoi tu ris c'est pas drôle. »

« Non, mais j'ai envie de me moquer, haha. »

« Ouais moi aussi : D »

HAPPY AKUROKU DAY !

* * *

**Et voilàà ^^ C'en est fini de cette histoire, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, franchement j'ai honte. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous dire que ça ne se reproduira plus, car je suis vraiment pas sûre de moi é-è Encore pardon é.è J'espère que cette fin vous convient... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si ça ne vous plaisait pas, mais je n'aurais sûrement pas la force d'en réecrire une autre, désolée. Je suis désolée encore, et je suis désolée encore de m'excuser autant, je suis lourde. UU"**

**Xion, Naminé et Selphie sont vraiment le cliché des yaoistes, elles aiment tout, même le Twincest, désolée pour ceux que ça gêne. Je vais vous avouer que moi aussi j'aime bien, du moment que ça reste soft et consenti. Je peux même vous dire que j'aime bien le Sora/Roxas en twincest soft et fluffy avec un Sora seme xD et j'aime également le Sora/Roxas brotherly love. (amour fraternel donc) Maintenant chacun ses goûts, et si vous n'aimez pas, tant pis, vous aimez/détestez ce que vous voulez.**


End file.
